


Iteza

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: He moves with such grace, drawing his arm back, shooting an imaginary arrow that strikes deep in Javier’s heart.





	1. The Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Here’s my contribution to the 15 Days Challenge. Prompt was “archer”, so... well, you’ll have to read it to understand 
> 
> WARNINGS: this story will contain rape, violence, mentions of prostitution. If you don’t feel comfortable with these, please please please hit the back button.
> 
> Enjoy!! (?)

Javier Fernández, future lord of the Frozen Lands of the West, looks around in awe at the foreign land in which he arrived two days ago.

Coming from a well-known aristocratic family dedicated to commerce, especially exotic goods, it was no surprise for him when a well-dressed councilor received him at port and offered his house for him to stay at while he visited. He had spent most of his time negotiating with craftsmen and artisans, carefully bargaining prices to obtain the most benefit.

Tonight, is the first time he has the opportunity to experience the nightlife this city is known for, with its numerous theaters and tea houses. By his side, explaining everything in an almost scientific manner is the oldest son of the Takahashi clan, Daisuke. The Fernandez and the Takahashi families have a long history of mutually beneficial business transactions, and it isn’t the first time Javier has met the man. Just like the past times he has, though, he finds him dull to the point of dreading the next few hours.

Luckily for him, they are not alone. A young man by the name of Nobunari Oda accompanies them, chatting animatedly with everyone he meets in the stands lining the streets. The Oda clan is one of the oldest and most respected in the Land of Sun. Javier had never met anyone from the family, but Nobunari is certainly not what he expected from such a distinguished clan, all smiles and friendly demeanor.

They come to a stop in front of the main entrance to the best theater in town, the building made of dark wood painted in a deep shade of red. There are several boxes of sake stacked on each side of the door as well as many flower arrangements decorating it.

“Ah, here we are!” Nobunari says excitedly. “Just in time too, they’re about to close the doors. Come, let’s head in.”

Javier smiles at the man, it is impossible not to. A few steps behind them, Daisuke follows, the same blank expression on his face. The interior of the building is, to Javier’s surprise, scarcely decorated. There are several lines of wooden benches in front of stage, as well as boxes on the sides. Unlike the stages in the West, there is no red curtain, but a thin sheet of rice paper covers the stage. People fill the seats, talking in hushed whispers full of anticipation. Unlike Javier expected, Nobunari guides them to the front, settling on the first bench there. Daisuke looks at it and huffs.

“Oda, I cannot believe you got these seats for us tonight of all nights. We have a guest.” He says, looking down at Nobunari.

“Precisely because we have a very esteemed guest with us tonight!” He answers, smile never faltering, and turns his head to look at Javier. “I would have bought seats in one of the boxes, milord, but one of the best dancers in the entire land performs tonight and he is worth seeing up close.”

“I trust your judgement, Oda-tono” Javier answers, the honorific still tastes weird in his tongue. “I’m sure it will be a great performance”

Nobunari laughs and pats his leg friendly, a gesture Javier welcomes after the coldness and distance he has been dealing with at the Takahashi state.

“You have no idea, my friend.”

There is a sound of chimes ringing through the hall and everything quiets down. The lights dim and string instruments start playing, accompanied by single drum. The rice sheet covering the stage rises and Javier loses his breath.

He has never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life, and he has traveled all around the world. The stunning creature on stage is dressed in intricately decorated silks of white, red and black with golden accents. His mouth is covered by a fan, but his eyes are so intense they seem to stare right into Javier’s soul. The drumbeats become harder and he drops the fan, placing one fist with two fingers up on his mouth, the other with the palm facing up well above his head. The music stops for two beats before it starts again, and Javier is mesmerized. He moves with such elegance and delicacy, but his dance is all raw power and undeniable strength. The carefully tied belt falls to the floor and a flash of skin, porcelain like and smooth, can be seen before he turns again. He lets the robes fall and another layer of clothing presents, this one of white, turquoise and violet also accented with gold. He moves again, this time more solemn and sharp instead of the flowing lines he drew before.

The Westerner cannot help but follow every minute movement with his eyes, attention sharp and kept entirely on the man. The Muses must have blessed him abundantly, he thinks. More drums join in and the man jumps, twirling and turning on stage at a fast pace and Javier wonders how is it possible, he gets dizzy just from watching. The strings return, stronger than before, and Javier’s mouth goes dessert dry when the man catches his leg over his head, and he can see the sharp arching of his back. Blood rushes to his groin, his tight pants doing nothing to hide his state of arousal. His mind goes blank and nothing exists in the world but him and the god-like dancer on stage.

It is the thunderous applause of the people in the theater that brings him back to reality, to that beautiful man bowing respectfully to his crowd. Javier doesn’t know what to do, so he just claps his hands. Nobunari rests a hand on his shoulder not a minute later and looks at him with that wide and friendly smile of his.

“It was marvelous, was it not, milord?” His voice is cheery and void of any teasing, although he has definitely noticed Javier’s desire rolling off him in tidal waves.

“I have no words...” he answers because, well... because that is the truth.

“I can understand your amazement if it is the first time you see our dancing. But, Oda.” Daisuke says, voice dark and low. “You should have mentioned it was this disgrace dancing tonight. I would not have allowed Lord Fernandez to witness the finesse of our arts at the hands of a traitor.”

The atmosphere around them shifts, and Javier can see the tense lines of Nobunari’s body. For the first time, the smile on his face falls and his expression is hard when he turns to face Daisuke.

“He is no such thing, Takahashi.” His voice is dark and it speaks of the power the man holds, a power that rivals Daisuke’s. “I will not have you disrespect him because of your shared past.”

“You speak of things you do not know, Oda.” Daisuke answers, face scarlet red and hands shaking. He takes a deep breath and stands straight, bowing in Javier’s direction. “I will go ahead back to the state, Lord Fernandez. I suggest you do not let Oda-tono’s nonsense poison you.”

He leaves, glancing at the stage one last time. Javier is dumbstruck, entirely confused about the exchange. Nobunari’s posture relaxes and he turns back to him, an apologetic smile on his face as it regains its characteristic kindness.

“I apologize for that, milord.” Oda says. “As you can see, there are many things Takahashi-tono and I disagree about. Ite-sama is just one of them.”

“Ite-sama?” Javier asks, following the other as he makes his way through the crowd to the exit.

“The dancer’s name, Ite-sama.” Nobunari explains, bowing to those who greet him. They are on their way to a tea house, one of Nobunari’s favorites. “It is a stage name, of course. But few people know his real name and, those who do, are sworn to secrecy.”

Javier nods and changes the subject masterfully, trying to make his curiosity less obvious. They arrive at the tea house and are led to a private room with matted floors. Tatami, Nobunari informs him. A woman of about their age comes and speaks in a deeply respectful voice to Oda, who gestures at Javier a few times before the woman turns to him, bowing deeply before leaving.

“The owner, Mao-san.” Nobunari tells him. “She was asking if we would like company and music, and why not? The night is young and the artists here are very good.”

Javier blinked, clearly confused. In the West, when offered company in an establishment such as this, it meant having a young man or woman serve you for the night, to please you sexually and fulfill whatever fantasy you may have. Oda seems to notice his confusion and laughs, shaking his head.

“This is not that kind of place, Lord Fernandez.” He says, not a trace of accusation or reprimand in his voice. “There are others, in the red district, where you can purchase services of the kind you are imagining. But not here. Mao-san would never allow it.”

The door opens and two girls and a boy make their way in the room, coming to the center and kneeling. They stand again and the smallest of the girls goes to the corner, where she sits and prepares a string instrument. The other girl and the boy come closer to the table, bowing to the two men again before introducing themselves.

“I am Satoko.” The girl says. “I am honored to serve you and your guest, Oda-sama.”

“I am Shoma.” The boy says after Satoko. “I am honored to serve you and your guest, Oda-sama.”

“No need to be so formal, my friends.” Nobunari says and it surprises Javier as well as the three others in the room. “Lord Fernandez is truly an esteemed guest, but I think a less formal environment suits him better. Am I wrong, milord?”

“Is it truly informal if you keep calling me by title, Oda-tono?” Javier says, a teasing smile on his face that makes Nobunari huff a laugh.

“True that.” He says, still chuckling. “So, Javier. Allow me to introduce you. Satoko and Shoma are apprentices under Mao-San, she is teaching them the fine art of dancing. And our other friend in the corner is Rika, a talent with the shamishen.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Javier says, bowing his head. “Since you seem to be well acquainted with Nobunari, please feel free to be comfortable with us.”

Rika starts playing and Shoma moves to serve them drinks, while Satoko dances. They talk about business and the uprightness of the Takahashi state, which inevitably leads to one man.

“There is one thing I am curious about.” Javier says, well into his second pot that contains anything but tea.

“Ah, Daisuke, yes?” Nobunari says, thanking Shoma for another drink. “You are wondering where his strong reaction to Ite-sama came from.”

The music stops, as does Satoko’s dancing and Shoma freezes where he is tidying up next to Javier. They all look at him, eyes wide, and then their attention shifts to Nobunari. Shoma stares at him with an intense glare, and Javier is surprised to see that kind of concentrated anger in someone so small.

“You took Takahashi-sama to see him?!” Satoko’s voice rises, higher in pitch than before. “Nobunari, what were you thinking?”

“To be honest, Satton, I did not expect Daisuke to be the one accompanying Javier.” Oda says, voice calm and unresponsive to Satoko’s harsh tone. “I thought he would have passed the task onto Keiji, like he usually does. Besides, I wanted to show Javier everything the Land of Sun has to offer, and seeing him dance is such a rare chance for foreigners.”

“I have to go. Excuse me.” Shoma stands and bows, then bolts for the door, shutting it with more strength than necessary.

Javier is beyond confused, but he tries to make sense of the situation. Apparently, his host and Ite-sama have a history together, not a good one if everyone’s reaction to Nobunari’s mention of Daisuke is anything to go by. And Nobunari seems to know Ite-sama more than he lets on.

“I don’t understand.” Javier says, breaking the tense silence. “Daisuke and the dancer have a history, fine, but...”

“It is complicated, Fernandez-sama.” Rika speaks for the first time in the night. “And not a story you should know.”

Satoko seems to agree, as she gets up and bows to both men, a delicate hand gesturing towards the door.

“I am sorry but you should leave.” Satoko says, her voice void of any emotion, and it makes her more frightening than her anger had. “If you are staying at the Takahashi state, they will not appreciate you seeking our company.”

With one last significant look at Nobunari, Satoko and Rika leave, closing the door behind them. Javier is dumbfounded, baffled by the girls’ reaction. Beside him, Nobunari sighs and shakes his head.

“Well, that went spectacularly wrong.” He says, finishing the contents of his cup before turning to look at Javier with a sympathetic smile. “They are right, though. Daisuke will not be pleased I brought you here.”

“Daisuke seems to be displeased by many things.” Javier comments, standing up as Nobunari does. “I still think he overreacted.”

“Perhaps, but I can see where he is coming from.” Nobunari looks up at the sky and a faint smile shows in his face. “When you wound an animal, they attack to defend themselves. When you hurt a man’s pride, they tend to react the same way, specially those who are not used to being rejected.”

Javier’s eyes widen. So that’s what happened. Ite-sama had rejected some kind of offer from Daisuke in the past. Yes, he can see how the proud son of a noble family would react poorly to that. Nobunari shakes his head and chuckles.

“The sake is loosening my tongue.” He says, and waves a hand to point at the gates presiding the entrance to the Takahashi state. “This is your destination, my friend.”

“Thank you.” Javier says, offering his hand for Nobunari to shake. It is not the custom in these lands, but the older man takes it anyway, a gesture Javier appreciates.

“I am sorry tonight was not as entertaining as I had hoped, but...” he shakes his head.

“It was very special, Nobunari.” Javier cuts him, smiling before he bows to the guard opening the door. “So thank you for that too, as well as your company.”

“It is my pleasure, dear friend.” His smile is the most sincere Javier has seen since arriving in the Land of Sun. “I hope we’ll meet again before your return.”

With that he waves a hand and leaves, and Javier watches his retreating figure, knowing it won’t be the last time he meets this man.

The house is silent as he makes his way through the halls, his steps the only thing disturbing the tranquility of the night. Upon arriving at his chamber, though, he is surprised to see there is light coming from inside. He opens the door carefully and finds Daisuke sitting on a cushioned seat on the floor.

“And he is back.” His voice is cold and so is his face when he turns to look at Javier, smirking at his surprised expression. “I thought I warned you to return and not pay any mind to Oda’s nonsense.”

“With those exact words, yes you did.” Javier answers, trying to contain the annoying impulse to smack him and throw him out. “But it wasn’t nonsense, really. He took me to a tea house, we drank sake, listened to music while a girl danced to it and talked about my visit to this land.”

“Nothing more?” Daisuke quirks an eyebrow.

“He mentioned something about you and that dancer having a past.” Javier said, not missing the way Takahashi’s eyes darkened. “But that is none of my concern.”

“You seemed more than concerned about Ite before.” Daisuke smirk, a disgusting and sick stretch of his lips, and Javier feels his face heat as blood rushes to the very tips of his ears. “The tightening of your pants must have been quite the reward for that little whore.”

Javier stiffens at the word. He dislikes it, whether it truly applies to the person or not. He clears his throat and smiles.

“What can I say, Daisuke?” He doesn’t miss the way the man’s eye twitches when he calls it by his first name. “I am truly weak to beautiful creatures like him. Now, if you don’t mind, I may have had a bit too much sake and need to rest for tomorrow.”

Daisuke stands and bows shallowly, something Javier doesn’t miss but he could care less. He is tired and drunk, and tomorrow will be a day full of negotiations for him. The night might also be promising, what with his plan to go see that mesmerizing creature dancing again.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Javier is dressed is in his absolute best, he is dressed in flowing water of turquoise and silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello!! A new chapter is here, because Pigglet said afternoon!  
As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!

But he cannot. The days are busy, just as he had expected, but the nights even more so. On top of it, tonight, the one night he had hoped to relive the near religious experience he had at the theater, Lady Takahashi has prepared a reception for him, inviting all their business associates and other aristocracy that resides in town. So, Javier puts on his best clothes, consisting of charcoal pants, a crisp white shirt and a black jacket. He carefully ties the red and yellow sash around his waist, decorated with two medals, one of his family’s coat of arms and the other depicting his status as a noble in his land. He contemplates not wearing his golden chain, the one with the Frozen Lands emblem on it, but Lady Takahashi had made it very clear to him that it was mandatory for him to wear his absolute best; so he takes the heavy chain and puts it on, carefully arranging it so the pendant sits properly on his chest. He takes one last look at himself in the mirror and leaves his room, ready to join the party.

The main hall is bustling with people chatting, music on the background and dancers on top a small stage installed exclusively for the occasion. Lady Takahashi greets every guest with excessive enthusiasm, in Javier’s opinion anyway. He tries to reach a table with refreshments, but the middle-aged woman stops him.

“Lord Fernandez, come.” Her voice is soft, but she speaks with undeniable authority. “I shall introduce you to our guests.”

Javier bows his head and bites his lip to keep in the groan trying to escape. He is not fond of these kinds of events, where everybody is interested in everyone purely for the benefits they might exploit. But he stands to his full height and follows the woman.

“Dear friends and guests, if I may have your attention.” She addresses the crowd. “Tonight, we are gathered to honor a highly esteemed guest visiting us from the West. Lord Javier Fernandez’s family and ours have a long history of friendship and business together. And we pray it will continue to be as blessed in the future.”

All the guests applaud the little speech and Javier bows to the crowd, then to Lady Takahashi and finally makes his way to the refreshments table, getting a drink for himself to start the night. He suspects it will be a long one.

The names of this guest, that businessman, those daughters of that politician become jumbled in his mind as the evening progresses. He is surprised though, to see Daisuke with a petite woman on his arm. The young woman is beautiful, her expression soft and friendly, and she is dressed in expensive silks. The couple approach him and Javier smiles friendly to the woman, who returns it.

“Lord Fernandez, we meet at last.” her voice is soft, and it somehow calms Javier. “I apologize for not introducing myself before, but I was away visiting a relative. My name is Akiko and I am Daisuke’s wife.”

Javier gapes. He had not expected that kind of introduction. No one had informed him Daisuke was married, and there are no indications around the house or the state that there is another woman other than Lady Takahashi living in the grounds. Daisuke seems to catch on to his confusion and snorts.

“Akiko and I have been married for years, milord.” he says, clearly proud of having Javier beat in that front. “But she does spend quite some time with her family, since her mother’s health is not the best.”

Javier nods. It makes sense.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, milady.” he says, smile returning to his face. “I hope your mother’s health improves.”

“So do I, milord.” she smiles, somewhat sadly, but accepts the hand Javier offers. “If you’ll both excuse me, I must go talk to Okasama.”

She leaves them and the tension returns. Javier looks at Daisuke, weary of whatever snarky comment the man may make. But a laugh rings through the hall and Javier exhales, smile widening when he recognizes it. Of course, the Oda family had been invited as well.

“Excuse me.” he says, but before he can leave, Daisuke takes his arm.

“Remember my warning.” he says, voice low and menacing. “The Takahashi clan is not fond of the friendships Nobunari pursues.”

“Let me remind you, Takahashi, of why am I here.” Javier says, voice ice cold and ringing with a thinly veiled threat. “It was your family that reached out to us because you need to expand your commercial routes. Whether that happens or not depends entirely on my report.”

“You-“

“So, I suggest you stop trying to control my every move and start thinking about the state of your business.”

With that, Javier leaves. He makes his way to left end of the room, where Nobunari stands surrounded by people. There is a woman next to him, her belly swollen with child, and one of the Nobunari’s hands comes to caress it.

“Nobunari.” Javier says once he’s close enough. The man stops talking and looks at him, smile widening in his face and he waves Javier to come closer.

“Javier, my dear friend!” he exclaims, surprising everyone, Lady Takahashi too. “It is so good to see you again, of course.”

“You too, my friend.” Javier shakes his hand, which surprises Lady Takahashi even more.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other so well.” she says, a bit disapprovingly.

“We met a few nights ago, when your son accepted to show me around.” Javier explains, and her posture clearly relaxes with the knowledge that her son was there as well. “Daisuke was feeling tired after the long day and Nobunari offered to show me around a bit more.”

“I see.” her expression is hard to read, which gives Javier a twisted sense of pleasure. “Excuse me.”

She turns and leaves, clearly looking for her son and taking him to a secluded corner. Javier couldn’t care less, so he turns his attention back to Nobunari, who is trying hard to contain his laughter.

“It truly is wonderful to see you.” Javier tells him and he means it. “The night was getting duller and duller by the minute.”

“Glad to know my presence amuses you.” he chuckles. “But you are right, all business and no fun.”

They both laugh. Javier turns his attention to the woman, who is turned to speak with another young lady, fingers still laced with Nobunari’s.

“I suppose this is your lovely wife.” Javier asks. “Mind introducing me?”

“I don’t know…” Nobunari plays along, tapping his chin with two fingers. “With your Western charm, you might steal her from me, Lord Fernandez.”

“Why, I would never, Oda-tono!” Javier fakes outrage and they both laugh, making the woman turn to them.

“Javier, meet my wife Keiko.” Nobunari says and the woman greets Javier with a bow of her head and a friendly smile. “Kei, this is my new friend Javier, son of the Lord of the Frozen Lands in the West.”

They talk for a bit, exchanging jokes and poking harmless fun at the people around them acting all high and mighty. But the sound of chimes makes the hall go quiet, and the stage is empty except for a single dancer. Javier gasps when he recognizes the silhouette. The music starts, this time it is two shamishen and he recognizes the two girls playing as well. He watches, entranced just like the first time. He is wrapped in soft green silk this time, decorated with beads and threads of silver. He flows like water, moving back and forth like waves on the shores of his homeland. It lasts for less than five minutes, but it again has Javier agitated, trying hard to will his erection down.

Lady Takahashi addresses the crowd again, thanking the dancer for his performance, her voice fake and displeased. She then comes closer to Javier, the dancer walking two steps behind her with his eyes casted down. By his side, Nobunari tenses and Javier can see the change in his expression, going from surprised to enrage in a second.

“Lord Fernandez, may I introduce the best dancer in our land.” she gestures to the young man behind her, and this close, Javier is again sure he has never seen anything so beautiful. “Ite-sama has agreed to perform for you and keep you company tonight.”

Javier chokes on his drink, but he isn’t the only one. Nobunari does as well, eyes wide when he looks at Javier, a bewildered expression on his face. Javier looks at the young man and sees his hands clenching around his robes for a split second, before he takes a breath and forces himself to relax again. The dancer looks up, bows ninety degrees to Javier and goes back to looking at the floor. Javier fumes. That is not the attitude of someone who has agreed to this, whatever this is.

“I will gladly accept your dance, Ite-sama, as it was just as mesmerizing as the first.” Javier says, voice soft and trying hard not to show any negative emotions. “I would not mind having your company for as long as the party lasts.”

The dancer looks up, shocked at Javier’s words, a bit of fear still showing in his eyes. Beside him, Lady Takahashi is surprised as well. She had expected to tempt the Westerner with the dancer’s presence to let his guard down. But the man is more cunning than she had anticipated.

“I don’t think you understood the offer, Lord Fernandez.” Lady Takahashi says in a hushed tone. “He has been hired to stay in your chambers tonight. Surely you understand what that means.”

“I was told he is not that kind of person.” Javier answers. “And besides, I would never taint something so beautiful with payed pleasures, milady.”

Javier bows to her and turns to face the dancer, offering his arm for him to hold onto. The young man looks surprised, but he takes it. By Ite’s side, Nobunari lets out a sigh of relief. He and his wife come closer and he takes Javier’s hand, squeezing it and nodding his head before leaving the two of them alone.

“Thank you.” his voice is deeper than Javier had expected, but it sends a pleasant shiver through his body. “For…”

He looks down, clearly embarrassed. It makes Javier feel possessive and protective.

“Don’t thank me.” Javier tells him. “You were clearly uncomfortable with what Lady Takahashi was saying, it didn’t seem fair. And I wasn’t lying, your dancing is truly amazing. It is more than enough to satisfy me, if that is what Lady Takahashi intended.”

“Still, thank you.” he says. “She will not be appreciative of what you did. She dislikes me and you took away her opportunity to see me completely humiliated.”

“I do not like being used, just like you don’t.” Javier’s voice takes a hard edge. “She should know better than to try to use me for whatever vendetta she has planned. But this is getting too serious, and tonight is supposed to be a celebration.”

Javier smiles and makes his way to the refreshments table, taking a drink for himself and another one for the dancer, who shakes his head at the alcohol and takes a cup of tea instead. Javier looks at him surprised. The dancer chuckles.

“I cannot tolerate alcohol, Fernandez-sama” he says, voice lighter than it was before. “Last time I tried some, it ended in disaster.”

“Why do I get the feeling you are a menace, behind all the beauty and grace?” Javier chuckles. “Also, please call me Javier. Fernandez makes me feel old.”

“I- I cannot.” He says,m and it sounds tight. Javier looks at him again and sees the tight set of his jaw. The Westerner follows his line of vision and sees Daisuke approaching them. “It would be impolite, milord.”

“Well, at least someone here knows his place.” Daisuke says, clearly mocking the dancer. “You should’ve accepted my mother’s offer, Lord Fernandez. It was very rude of you to refuse her. After all, your entertainment for tonight has already being paid a pretty price for his services.”

Ite goes rigid by his side and lets go of his arm. Javier can feel the scorching heat of his touch fading, leaving behind a void of coldness he doesn’t appreciate. He smiles, looking straight into Daisuke’s eyes.

“But I haven’t really rejected her offer, have I?” Javier smirks at the confused expression on the other’s face. “I have enjoyed Ite-sama’s dance and I am spending the night with him, just not in the manner Lady Takahashi expected me to.”

“And that is what I don’t understand.” Daisuke says with a smirk of his own. “I have seen your lust for the pretty little thing, why not act upon it? Are you not the great lover you are rumored to be, Fernandez?”

Javier stiffens and he can hear the gasp coming from Ite. He recovers fast enough for Daisuke not to notice him faltering and laughs at his jab. He does have that reputation, of having many lovers and not settling with any of them. Truth is, none of them have produced any feelings in him other than temporary lust and want. The sex was always great, but it didn’t last very long.

“I guess that is my reputation, isn’t it?” Javier says. “But I have never payed for such pleasures, Takahashi, and I have no intention of starting now. Just like I have no intention of marring such beauty and pureness with a forced exchange.”

Daisuke laughs, a dark and unsettling sound that makes Javier shudder. Beside him, Ite starts shivering and when Javier looks, he can see the tears threatening to fall. Daisuke takes a step closer to them, close enough that no one else will hear their exchange.

“But he is nowhere near pure.” Daisuke mocks Ite, voice low and husky. It makes Javier feel sick to his stomach. “Are you, dear Zuzu?”

Javier looks at Ite, shocked. The dancer stumbles two steps back, bumping into a body behind him. He yelps and turns his face, visibly relaxing when he sees Nobunari there. But Daisuke reaches a hand to touch the dancer’s cheek and he backs away, yelping again when he feels the touch.

“Don’t touch me.” He whispers, gasping for air. He brings a hand to his chest and tries to breathe normally, but he can’t. “I can’t breathe... Nobu I-“

“Hush, everything is fine.” Nobunari says and sends a significant look at Javier. Both men guide the dancer towards the back and to the garden, helping him sit down on a bench. “Breathe with me, come on, Yuzu.”

Javier startles when he hears the name. Nobunari has said all who knew his name are sworn to secrecy. His mind is running a thousand miles an hour, coming up with every possible past scenario between Ite and Daisuke. Should he still call him Ite? The dancer’s name is apparently Yuzu…

“Javier!” Nobunari’s voice snaps him out of his trance. He looks at him and sees the serious expression he wears. It is so foreign on him. “You should go back to the party.”

“I am not going anywhere until he is feeling better.” Javier says, a little petulant, like a teenager rebelling against his parents. “Whatever happened in there doesn’t concern me. Him feeling better does.”

Nobunari is about to protest when the doors to the garden bust open and two concerned girls come rushing towards them. Rika and Satoko are by their side in an instant and start fussing about the dancer, asking him questions and holding his hands. Satako looks taken aback when the dancer refuses her touch and she turns to look at Nobunari.

“What happened?” she demands.

“I don’t know the full story.” Nobunari says. “All I know is he was with Javier and Daisuke approached them; he was already panicking when I got to them.”

“I need to talk to you.” The Westerner says, looking at Nobunari and Satoko. “You can fill Rika in later, he should not be alone.”

They nod and follow him, stopping behind a line of bushes that hides them from view. Javier tries to arrange the thoughts running through his mind. Satoko clears her throat, clearly impatient. He takes a deep breath and tells them what had happened with Lady Takahashi and later with Daisuke.

“Shit.” Javier turns to look at Satoko and her face is red with anger. “That son of a-“

“Satoko.” Nobunari stops her. He shakes his head. “Go back to the tea house. Tell Mao-san we will be coming and dropping him off.”

She looks at him, unsure whether to do as told; but Nobunari smiles reassuringly. She goes to the dancer and Rika and they help him stand up. Javier can see the wobbly knees he stands on, and the shaking of his body. He looks so vulnerable and broken, something deep inside Javier shatters.

“Wait!” he exclaims. “I have a carriage at my disposal, you’ll get to the tea house faster that way.”

“It’s fine, we-“ Rika starts, but Satoko interrupts them.

“Thank you, Fernandez-sama.” she says, bowing deeply to him. “For standing up for him. And for the carriage.”

Nobunari returns with the dancer’s things and both men accompany the girls and the dancer to the carriage. Javier and Nobunari look as it moves further, the sounds of the hooves hitting the pavement getting more and more distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments!! 😊


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier knew it would be dark.
> 
> He didn't imagine it would be this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello!! Once again, following Pigglet's will here. New chapter!
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of rape! If you think this could trigger you, please please go back.
> 
> Enjoy (?)

“I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink.” Nobunari says.

Javier nods and they return to the party, where their absence has only been noticed by Daisuke and his wife. The man comes closer to him, with his wife following him. Nobunari tenses but tries to keep his face neutrally polite. Javier has a harder time doing the same thing.

“We were looking for you, milord.” Akiko tells him, her smile tight and fake. “We thought you had retired to your chambers with your present, but I don’t see him.”

Javier’s eye twitches, and he takes a deep breath to keep himself in check. The anger running through his veins is hot and pulsing, and it urges him to do something he knows he would regret. Instead, he clenches his fists and offers a fake smile of his own.

“He wasn’t feeling well, milady.” Javier says and it surprises the couple. “So, I sent him home to rest.”

“That was not your decision to make, Fernandez-sama.” Akiko sounds just like her mother in law, and the appreciation Javier had for the woman at the beginning of the evening starts to fade. “He was paid to dance and keep you company, not get away from his responsibility. He was supposed to please and do what you told him to.”

“And he did.” Javier answers, shrugging and he can hear Nobunari coughing to mask his laughter at Akiko’s expression. “I told him to go home and rest, and he did as I told him.”

“But he was-“ Akiko starts but is interrupted by her husband.

“He will fulfill his purpose.” Daisuke says, face dark and solemn. “If not today, then another day. But he will have to earn his payment.”

Javier shakes with rage. Why is Daisuke so determined to see Ite with Javier? He cannot figure it out, but he must. 

“If money is the problem, then do not fret, Takahashi.” Javier says.

He turns and leaves them alone, heading to his chambers and grabbing a heavy leather pouch from a trunk. He returns and throws the pouch to Daisuke.

“I believe there is more than enough money in the pouch to cover however much you spent on him.” He says, and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

He turns and leaves with Nobunari, asking the man to follow him to his chamber. Once inside they sit and Javier stares intently at Nobunari.

“I need to know.” He says, and he doesn’t specify, but Nobunari understands him.

“I suppose you do.” Nobunari sighs and looks at Javier with sad eyes. “I met him when we were kids. He comes from a noble family and we used to play together. He was my best friend, he still is.”

Javier stares at Nobunari, dumfounded. Ite is a noble? But how…?

“Then, when he was fifteen, everything changed.” Nobunari looks down, biting his lips to contain his tears. “His father was murdered by a band of thieves when he was returning home from a business trip to the north. His mother couldn’t cope with his death and they lost their fortune. Shortly after being thrown out of their house, his mother died of a fever and his sister disappeared.”

Nobunari stops and sobs. He covers his face with his hands and cries. Javier doesn’t know what to do. He expected the story to be hard, judging by how protective everyone is of the dancer, he knew he must have had a rough life. But to lose everything and everyone at such a tender age… He shivers. He would be lost without his parents or his sister.

“I didn’t see him again until two years ago.” Nobunari sniffs. “I don’t know where he went, or what happened to him during that time. I was invited to the theater to see this young prodigy everyone was talking about and there he was, on stage. He’s always loved dancing, but I was so surprised to see him there.”

“Nobunari…” Javier says carefully. 

“It took some time but he agreed to let me help him, find him a place to stay at here in the city.” He clears his throat and his expression changes, hard eyes and his jaw set tightly. “It was around that time he met Daisuke. We aren’t close, but his family is always too pleased to be seen with someone from my family. So, I agreed to a meeting and we ended up at the theater.”

“I cannot imagine him having fun for the sake of it.” Javier blurts out before he can stop himself.

“He wasn’t always this uptight, trust me.” Nobunari looks down to his hands. “They met for the first time in the theater. Daisuke has always been eager to shower talented performers with his attention and lavish gifts, mostly because he never had any problem getting them to his bed afterwards. But Ite refused him, told him to his face he was not interested in any kind of relationship. Daisuke just laughed and promised to change his mind.”

The Easterner shakes his head, memories from that time flashing in his mind. He closes his eyes and rubs them with his hands before opening them again.

“That’s how it started, the presents and visits.” He says. “Daisuke would send him trinkets daily, or clothes. This one time he sent him a costume that belonged to Ito-sama, the best dancer in our history. He would visit him at the theater every night, try to talk to him. But he was rejected every single time. He still didn’t give up, until the day he saw Ite leaving the theater in the arms of Duke Orser.”

Javier blinks, confused. Duke Orser? Brian? He knows the man well, having been his pupil for years before his family let him handle business on his own. But Brian is a happily married man, one of the first to benefit from The Outlands allowing same sex partners to join in matrimony. 

“Duke Orser is a patron of the arts, and one of Ite’s benefactors.” Nobunari explains. “I introduced them when Ite first returned to the city. Daisuke was not pleased when he found out. He believed Ite had betrayed him by choosing a foreigner over him. I tried to explain they weren’t involved in any physical relationship, but he wouldn’t listen.”

Nobunari stops and Javier can see the shaking and the heaving of his chest. He reaches out a hand, but the man stops him. He breathes deeply and looks at the Westerner with impotence and guilt written on his face.

“Mao-San came looking for me when he didn’t return the next day.” His voice cracks and he takes a moment to calm down. “We went looking for him, we looked for him everywhere we knew he liked to visit. And when I got to his family’s old house I- he- he was-“

Nobunari starts crying again, and again Javier watches, trying to calm the hysterical man in his room. Who knows how long they stay there, but eventually he seems to run out of tears. Still, he doesn’t look up, staring intently at his hands and talking in barely audible whispers.

“He was passed out, his robes torned apart and bruised all over.” His voice shakes, this time with anger. “He was so hurt, nearly broken. When he woke, he refused to talk about it. He still does, but his screams tell the truth.”

Javier feels like someone dropped a bucket of ice-cold water on him. The realization hits him hard, and it makes his stomach flip with nausea, something rushing up his throat. He stands and heads to the bucket in the corner, throwing up what little he had eaten that night as well as the alcohol. Nobunari doesn’t move or try to help him, and Javier is thankful for it.

The white-hot anger he feels settles deep in his bones. But, instead of making him want to commit murder, it gives him a sense of tranquility he never expected to feel. Now he knows what to do.

“Daisuke raped him.” He says when he returns to his sit and it isn’t a question.

“Yes.” Nobunari says, expression dark and furious. “He found him when he was mourning his family and forced himself on him, three times as far as we know.”

“Daisuke raped Yuzu.” Javier says, not missing Nobunari’s surprise when he hears the name. “Don’t hide the fact behind euphemisms.”

Nobunari looks at him, and Javier sees the anger and impotence he is feeling reflected in the other’s eyes. They don’t talk for a long time, just sitting there, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Javier finds his voice again.

“I don’t understand.” He says. “Why would Lady Takahashi hire him? Why would Akiko insist I spend a night with him? Why would Daisuke?”

“The Takahashi clan is in deep debt.” Nobunari says, shrugging, like that explains everything. “They will do anything to ensure their commercial routes are protected and to find new ones. A good relationship with the Fernandez family would give them that.”

“Still-“

“Daisuke was mocking you when he asked about your reputation.” Nobunari chuckles, shaking his head. “A man of your wealth and status unmarried at your age is unheard of here, Javier. They believe you libertine, someone who indulges in sexual pleasures without thinking of commitment.”

“That is ridiculous.” Javier whispers. “I haven’t married because I haven’t found the right partner. And my parents are all too eager to see me settle down, but they would never force me to.”

“I understand.” Oda sighs. “But see it from their perspective. Lady Takahashi wants to make sure to show a good time here, so she did what she thinks you do in your land. Hire someone.”

“I would never!” Javier exclaims, truly offended.

“As for Daisuke and Akiko, they have different motives.” Nobunari continues. “Daisuke wants to see someone from a higher position being rejected like he was, all the better if that man happens to be Orser’s former pupil.”

“How do you know that?” The Westerner asks, surprised.

“I have a good relationship with Brian.” He shrugs again. “Akiko’s case is different. You see, Daisuke and Akiko were engaged to be married in their childhood. For Daisuke, it was a business transaction. Marry a girl from a well-off family, produce heirs for the Takahashi clan. But Akiko had been fed stories about Daisuke’s class and intellect since she was very young, and she developed feelings for him.”

Javier’s eyes widen. So that’s what it is. Jealousy, the green monster lurking in lover’s hearts. Akiko is jealous of the attention Ite received from her husband. But, does she know what her husband did? Does she know how he broke another person over his pride?

“She was enraged when she found out the expensive presents her husband was buying were not for her.” Nobunari continues. “I am not sure whether she knows her husband raped someone, but to her, Ite is a parasite that stands between her and her husband. An unwanted presence in her fabricated fantasy. Delusional, really. Daisuke is known for his many indiscretions, all carefully kept secret, of course.”

“A jealous heart is a dangerous and formidable weapon.” Javier concludes. “I do not know how to face them now. We all have our secrets, certainly. But this...”

“You cannot let them know I told you about this.” Nobunari sounds frantic, reaching a hand to grab Javier’s arm. “It would endanger us all, Ite more than anyone.”

Javier takes his hand and nods. Now that he knows the kind of man Daisuke is, he will do anything in his power to help protect the dancer.

“I want to see him.” He says, voice serious.

“Javier...” Nobunari sighs, shaking his head. “I know you are fascinated by him, his grace and beauty. But your infatuation is just that, a quick thing that will go given time. I cannot allow him to be hurt again.”

It stings, Nobunari sounds like a parent scolding an insistent child. He knows the other knows of his desire for the dancer, but this goes beyond that. There is something captivating about him, beyond the physical, that Javier cannot quite name. And he wants to know what it is, know everything there is to know about the dancer.

“I just want to see him dance again.” Javier insists. “And if he wants to meet with me, then all the better.”

Nobunari shakes his head and stands. He walks toward the door, opening it and stopping before he leaves.

“I cannot stop you.” He whispers. “I just hope you realize what you are getting yourself into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you guys think in the comments!


	4. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is so beautiful, sounds so beautiful, Javier gets lost in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello!! Guess who will most definitely not finish this thing within the deadline?!! Me, that’s who!! I wanted to write and upload the entire thing this weekend, but IdF happened and Shoma owns my feels right now, so yeah. Anyway, new chapter!! As always, English is not my first language so please forgive this lowly person for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It takes Javier two weeks to find the time- _and courage_\- to visit Ite in the theater again. And again he is mesmerized by his performance, although this time for entirely different reasons. He looks past the physical beauty, the perfect mask the dancer hides behind, the shiny silk and golden thread. This time, he sees the strength that exhaust the man, the pain flashing in his eyes before it can be controlled, the memories of a devastating past presented to the audience in the form of intricate steps, an unbreakable code.

The performance ends and Javier sneaks out of the theater and to the back door, and he waits. It seems like centuries go by before the dancer emerges from the door, covered by heavy furs. Javier takes two steps to stand in the dancer’s way and he looks up, surprised when his path is cut.

“Good evening, Ite-sama.” Javier says, voice soft and cheerful.

“Fernandez-sama.” Ite bows all ninety degrees and looks around, trying to find someone. Nobunari, Javier guesses. “You come alone.”

“I wanted to come earlier, but business has been busy.” Javier tells him, scratching the back of his neck, a little embarrassed. “I wanted to apologize for the party and what happened.”

Ite stiffens, and it takes him a few long seconds to regain his composure. He smiles at Javier, something fake and certainly forced that makes Javier cringe.

“You needn’t bother yourself, Fernandez-sama.” The dancer says, voice void of any emotion. “I am fine.”

“Still, allow me to walk you back to...” Javier stops, realizing he doesn’t know where the dancer might be heading to. “Well, to wherever it is you are heading next.”

“It is not necessary.” He says. “I will be fine in my own.”

“I have no doubt you will.” Javier tells him, offering his arm. “But the pleasure of your company was rudely interrupted that night, and I would be honored if you let me escort you.”

Ite sighs, shaking his head. Javier thinks he can see the resolve cracking.

“If this is about the payment, I already sent it back to the Takahashi state.” He says. “So there really is no need for you to force yourself.”

“I am not worried about the money, nor am I forcing myself to do anything.” Javier smiles at Ite’s surprised face. “One walk and a bit of conversation is all I ask for.”

The dancer sighs again but smiles, this time a shy little thing that looks more real than anything Javier has seen since the last time he saw him. He takes Javier’s arm and starts walking, both silent for a few minutes before Ite breaks the quiet.

“I haven’t thanked you properly for that night.” He says, fidgeting with the hem of his fur coat.

“There’s no need to thank me.” Javier says, trying to control his emotions when he remembers his conversation with Nobunari. “I told you that, didn’t I?”

“You did, I disagree and still insist I have to.” The dancer says, turning right and walking through a poorly lit street. “I have to think of a way, though.”

“Then I’ll accept this stroll and your conversation as your gratefulness.” Javier smiles and takes Ite’s hand on his arm. “How about that?”

“You are a surprising man, Fernandez-sama.” He chuckles, shaking his head. “I’ll still think of something, Nobunari mentioned you payed them what they payed for me that night.”

“Nobunari is a blabber mouth.” Javier sighs. “He shouldn’t have said anything. And I didn’t do it because I had to, but because I wanted to.”

“I would feel better if you let me pay you back.” Ite says, looking straight at Javier. It’s the first time the dancer looks him straight in the eye.

They are so dark, bottomless and so full of secrets. Javier feels the incessant need to discover everything hiding behind those eyes.

“I’ll accept one thing as payment.” Javier says after a while. He sees the way the dancer goes rigid and notices how wrong that sounded. He drops his arm, sees the dancer’s hand fall to his side and moves to stand right in front of him. “Your name.”

Ite blinks, looks at Javier with wide eyes. His posture relaxes some, but he is still tensed. He looks so vulnerable, so fragile. But there is an undeniable force driving his spirit, and Javier wants to become part of it. He figures knowning his real name is the first step into that world of his.

He hesitates for a few more minutes, before looking down.

“The last time I told a man my name, he broke me.” He says, barely a whisper cutting through the calm night. “Who says you won’t do the same? I have seen the way you look at me, like all the others do.”

Javier blushes, and he is suddenly thankful for the darkness around them. He didn’t think the dancer could have noticed his desire for him. But he quickly recovers and smiles, embarrassed.

“You are not wrong.” He says. “I do desire you and I won’t deny it. But that is not what I want from you.”

“So yo do want something.” He turns sharply, ready to head into the modest house they stand before. Javier grabs his arm and the dancer squeals.

“Your name.” Javier begs. “That is all I want. Just your name.”

Ite turns to look at him, a little frightened, very much insecure. It is such a foreign expression on him, Javier thinks. It makes him want to go on his knees and plead for forgiveness, having been the one to cause it. But the dancer smiles softly and shakes his head.

“I don’t know why I keep pretending I won’t give into you.” He murmurs, and Javier’s heart skips a beat and then hammers in his chest. “It’s no use.”

There is a silent so loaded between them, so thick with something they both seem scared to acknowledge. It burns them softly, the same feeling you get when you stand too close to a fire.

Ite looks straight into his eyes for the second time and Javier sees the shadow of the young man he should’ve been. A proud, dignified nobleman. All elegance and grace, commandeering and proud. He thinks title or not, the dancer is all those things and then some.

He sees his lips moving, softly forming a word he seems to keep so close to heart. Javier lets the sounds envelop him, the name resounding in his mind. It is all he can think of, all he wants to think of.

He is so lost in the sensation and knowledge, so drunk in the trust the dancer has put on him, he doesn’t notice the dancer leaving him alone in the street. He smiles, brings his own hand to his lips and then gestures towards the door, sending a soft kiss and a bow to the mesmerizing creature.

_“Yuzuru” the dancer says. “Yuzuru Hanyu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I’ll try to update another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning but no promises.  
Also, have I told you how much I love your comments? No? Well, I love love love them!! 💜💜


	5. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier smirks at the body shaking and trembling on the floor, enjoying the tears of pain running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi holita!! I couldn’t update this morning because I overslept, but here it is!! New chapter!!  
This story is turning longer than I had anticipated, but... 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> WARNING!!: descriptions of rape and sexual situations, as well as violence in this chapter. If you think this could trigger you, please please please go back!
> 
> Enjoy!! (?)

For the next few days, Javier is visibly distracted. He can’t concentrate on negotiating taxes with local government officials, he cannot be bothered to bargain for cheaper prices for the goods he purchases. The craftsmen he meets are obviously happy about it, his business partner is certainly not. 

And this is how Javier finds himself against a wall, pinned to it by Daisuke’s deceptively strong arms, one on his throat and the other in his stomach. His eyes are blazing with fury, but the Westerner doesn’t miss the fear hiding behind the strong facade.

“What the hell are you playing at, Fernandez?” He hisses, trying hard not to scream so other people in the tea house won’t hear them. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

Javier struggles with the hold until he manages to free himself from it. His face is blank and he stares right at the Easterner. For a moment, the story Nobunari told him flashes in his mind, and he is consumed by the need to hurt this man, to bring him down on his knees and belly and have him begging for mercy in between each blow. But he breathes deeply and shakes it off, fully aware of what the scene could cost him.

Instead, he stands tall and proud, looking down on Daisuke with a smirk on his face. His lack of bargaining prices won’t hurt his family’s business, though he might be scolded for it once he returns. The Takahashi clan... well, that is another story.

“Never grab me like that again.” He says, voice low and menacing. “I am not one of your poor servants that have no voice against that kind of treatment.”

“You are ruining our business!” Daisuke screams before he can contain himself. “And all because of that whore!”

Javier tenses, his fists clench, and he is ready to beat Daisuke within an inch of his life. But before he can lift his fist, Daisuke smirks and continues, voice low and right to Javier’s ear.

“Or perhaps that’s just it.” Daisuke whispers. “The little slut wouldn’t spread his legs for you so you’re acting out, hmm?”

Javier closes his eyes, breathing hard. He tries to walk away but Daisuke catches up to him.

“Do you wish to know, Javier?” Daisuke mocks him, and Javier bristles when he hears his name. “He is softer than he looks, milord. His skin is like the finest silk and he bruises so pretty. His flexibility is ridiculous, to the point you can have his legs open all the way and he is all kinds of tight.”

Daisuke laughs and Javier can feel his stomach’s contents rising up his throat. He swallows and makes a disgusted face.  
  


“He was a virgin, you know?” Daisuke continues. “I could feel his blood on my hands when I first had him. He screamed so loud for me, so sweetly. Sometimes I still feel him tighten around me as I fucked him, spilling inside him.”

Javier’s eyes are shut tightly and he tries to drown out the sound of Daisuke’s voice. His mind roars, telling him to avenge him, to rip this disgusting creature’s throat and bathe in his blood. Daisuke laughs again.

“So, you see, Fernandez?” He finishes, finally letting go of his arm. “He will always be mine. No matter what.”

Javier finally snaps. He punches Daisuke as hard as he can, making him fall on the ground. His hand is throbbing and he thinks he might’ve broken it, but he doesn’t care. There is a tidal wave of rage coursing through his veins and an equally strong rush of the need to protect Yuzuru washes over him.

“He is not yours, Daisuke.” Javier says. “He is nobody’s. Yuzuru is his own man, one you broke when you raped him.”

Daisuke is still coughing and holding his broken nose. He looks up at Javier through his tears, clearly surprised that he knows. Javier squats next to him, a sick smile on his face.

“Where I come from, men like you lose their genitals.” Javier says, rejoicing in the way Daisuke pales and starts shaking. “We cut their testicles off with rusty knives. Slowly, with precision. And we enjoy their screaming, their pleading for mercy. They usually choke while they cry and they either pass out or die from the pain.”

Daisuke vomits all over his shirt, eyes still full of tears and nose bleeding. Javier stands up and spits next to him, turning and walking out. Only once he is out of sight does he give into the urge and spills all the contents of his stomach, heaving and retching even when there is nothing left to throw up.

It takes him a few minutes to calm, and once he does he runs to his carriage, shouting the address to the driver. He fidgets all the ride, leg bouncing and picking at his nails. He sighs when he sees the large state appear before him and jumps out of the carriage before it stops. The guard recognizes him and lets him in when he takes in his appearance, guiding him to where he’ll find-

“Javier?” A voice says, and he turns to find Nobunari there. “What- what happened to you?”

“Nobunari...” Javier is so overcome by relief he sags and falls to the ground. Nobunari is by his side in seconds. “You have to help me.”

“What happened? Are you hurt?” He asks, one hand on Javier’s shoulder, the other signaling for the servants to go and over prepare a room. “What-?”

“I punched Daisuke and broke his nose.” Javier whispers, throat on fire and voice raw.

“You what?!” Nobunari exclaims. “Why?!”

“He was telling me what he did to Yuzuru...” Javier covers his mouth and retches. “He was laughing and I- I just—“

“What did you say?” Nobunari whispers. “How... how do you know his name?”

Javier looks at him, confused.

“He told me a few nights ago.” Javier says.

“You went to see him?” Nobunari hisses. “I told you it would-“

“Listen to me!” Javier screams, desperate. “Daisuke knows.”

Nobunari stills, looking at Javier with wide and frightened eyes. They stay in silence for a few minutes, both trying to make sense of the situation, trying to find a solution. Nobunari stands abruptly and leaves. Javier looks at his retreating silhouette in shock.

An eternity seems to go by before he returns, followed by two servants. The older, a man with white hair and pronounced wrinkles, leaves per Nobunari’s command; and the younger one guides Javier to a room with two cushioned seats, a table and a set of utensils for the tea ceremony.

Nobunari returns a few minutes later, followed by his wife. Keiko has a concerned expression, motherly worry written all over her delicate features as she caresses her swollen belly. They both sit opposite Javier.

“I sent Kikuchi to find Yuzuru.” Nobunari says, much to Keiko’s surprise. “They should be back in no longer than an hour. We also need to send someone to collect your belongings from the Takashi state.”

“Why?” Javier asks, accepting the cup of tea Keiko offers him. “I’m supposed to stay there for another three weeks.”

“You cannot go back to the Takahashi’s.” It is Keiko who answers, and Javier is surprised by the seriousness of her face. “Lady Takahashi will do whatever it takes to protect her son’s honor, as it is one of the few things they have left. If that means lying and manipulating people, she will do it in a heartbeat.”

“But they need me.” Javier says, thinking on their financial situation and how it is affected by tonight’s incident. “Like you said, they are virtually broke, and my family and our business is their way out. That’s why I am staying with them in the first place.”

“That maybe so, but she won’t hesitate to hurt Yuzuru to protect her son.” Keiko sighs, shaking her head. “She has done it before and she will do it again.”

The door opens, and a young servant girl walks in hesitantly. She looks at the gathering and awkwardly bows, the walks to Keiko and whispers in her ear. The pregnant woman’s eyes widen and she answers in a hushed tone. The girl leaves only to return not a minute later, a hooded figure behind her. She bows and leaves, closing the door behind her. The hooded figure stands in the middle of the room, head down. The robe looks expensive and Javier wonders who it could be.

“Please, come in and have a seat.” Keiko speaks, voice polite though her expression looks just a tiny angry.

Dainty hands come up to the hood and pull it off, revealing a face Javier did not expect. He gasps, and the woman turns to him, face grim. She stands tall and addresses him.

“You are a fool, Fernandez.” She says. “They will go after him now, and it will be your fault. Daisuke will not let this go.”

“He deserved it.” Javier spats. “I do not understand why you cover his faults.”

“Of course he deserves it!” She exclaims. “Believe me, you are not the first one to break his nose. But what you did put Ite in danger and you cannot protect him.”

“We can.” Nobunari speaks for the first time since they entered the room. “The Oda family will protect him with all we have.”

The lady looks surprised, expression softening to a smile and she nods. She looks at Javier and shakes her head.

“Your belongings will be here within the hour, as well as your papers.” She says, finally accepting the seat and a cup of tea. Javier doesn’t miss the way her eyes drift to Keiko and look at her pregnant belly with tangible longing.

“Why are you helping me?” Javier asks, still weary of her intentions. 

“I’m not doing this for you.” She says, and her voice sounds hard. “I am doing this for Ite.”

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from running down her face. She clears her throat and looks at Nobunari.

“I couldn’t do anything when Daisuke...” she trails off, clearly unable to speak of it. “And I am so sorry. If I can, I would like to help keep him safe now.”

Keiko smiles, as does Nobunari, and reaches a hand out to hold the other woman’s, trying to comfort her through the tears. She cries silently for a few more minutes and then stops, drying her face with the back of her hands. She looks at Javier and nods at him.

“You better give that boy everything he deserves.” She says, eyes hard and voice harder.

Javier smiles and nods, taking her hand and kissing it the way he would with a lady of his land.

“I will, Akiko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Was Javier punching Daisuke as satisfying for you as it was for me? Lemme know in the comments, promise I’ll try to answer them al tonight! 😘


	6. The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier tries to make sense of this feeling that has been blooming in his chest since they met, tonight even stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello!! New chapter!! This story is coming to an end... and I’m kinda sad, but also happy that it’s almost done.
> 
> WARNINGS!: mentions of rape and injuries sustained during it. If you think this could trigger you, please please go back!
> 
> Enjoy! (?)

Javier lies on the futon, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, incapable of catching any sleep. True to Akiko’s word, all his things and paperwork had arrived at the Oda state shortly after the woman, and Javier had spent a good two hours arranging them in the room he had been given.

Now, though, he finds it hard to go to sleep. He wishes he could just close his eyes and drift off to another world, one where tonight’s events aren’t real, where Daisuke meets his proper punishment and Yuzuru doesn’t have to suffer.

But he is the reason Javier can’t sleep. The dancer had arrived at the state looking dazed and confused, and Nobunari had immediately ushered him to a room they kept ready for him should he ever need it. The Westerner doesn’t know how much Nobunari told the dancer of what had happened earlier that night, but he longs to know, longs to take Yuzuru in his arms and hold him, find peace and comfort in his embrace. Knowing he is in the next room, so close yet so far, is driving Javier mad.

It takes another hour of sleeplessness to make up his mind. He puts on a robe, exits his room quietly and makes his way to the dancer’s room, just a few steps away. He knocks on the wooden frame twice, holding his breath, and his heart speeds up when a timid ‘come in’ filters through the paper screen. He slides the door open and walks in, smiling shyly at the man sitting inside.

“Hello.” Javier whispers.

The dancer snaps his head up, looking at him with wide and surprised eyes. He recovers a few minutes later and offers Javier a shy and sad smile. Yuzuru extends his hand to the far end of the futon, silently asking Javier to take a seat. He smiles and does that, looking at the dancer who refuses to meet his eyes.

They stay there for a few minutes, Javier looking at Yuzuru and Yuzuru looking at the futon. It is the dancer who breaks the silence.

“Nobu said you broke Daisuke’s nose.” He whispers. “Because of me.”

“No!” Javier exclaims and covers his mouth when Yuzuru looks up, shushing him. “Not because of you, for you.”

“I never asked you to...” he whispers, shutting his eyes and whimpering.

“He deserves it.” Javier hisses. “For what he did to you.”

Yuzuru looks at him, and Javier would love to get lost in his mysterious eyes once more, but all he sees is fear and shame, pain and regret. Yuzuru sobs once, twice and then starts crying in earnest, one hand clutching the futon and the other covering his mouth. Javier takes the hand on the futon, squeezing it in his and waiting for him to calm down.

It takes close to an hour for Yuzuru to stop sobbing and shedding tears, and the Westerner waits patiently, not wanting to scare the man anymore.

Once he sobers, he takes a glance at Javier and then looks down again, closing his eyes and trying to breathe deeply.

“So you know...” he murmurs, voice breaking at the end.

“Yes.” Javier tells him, not wanting to beat around the bush. “I know Daisuke-“

“Raped me?” Yuzuru cuts him. He looks up and down again. “Do you know he raped me three times?”

Javier can feel his stomach flipping with nausea again, and he squirms, trying to get rid of it.

“Yes.” He says again. “I know.”

“Do you know he kept calling me pet while he did it?” Yuzuru says. “I bet Nobu didn’t tell you about the marks, the scars he left behind.”

Nobunari didn’t, but Javier guesses he never expected him to get to know Yuzuru as more than a dancer. Javier suspects Nobunari never expected him to develop feelings for him, unknown feelings Javier has never had for anyone before.

“No.” He tells Yuzuru. “Nobunari didn’t tell me anything about scars.”

“They are all over.” Yuzuru says, and it takes Javier a few seconds to realize what he is doing. “Bite marks on my arms and legs, scratches on my back. He scratched so deep I still have the scars.”

Javier doesn’t look away, doesn’t falter. If the dancer is trying to scare him, he is doing it wrong. The only thin Javier feels right now is the urge to go find Daisuke and mark him in the same way.

“I am his property, you know.” Yuzuru whispers, voice hard and talking through his teeth. “His name is literally carved in my skin. Right on my chest, on top of my heart.”

Javier starts seeing red. He reaches a hand to the dancer’s face and grabs it. Yuzuru yelps, but Javier can’t bring himself to think clear. He breathes hard, almost like a beast ready to pounce.

“You are not his property.” Javier tells him, voice lower than ever. “I do not care how many times he hurt you, how many times he cut his name in your skin. You are not his.”

He lets go of the dancer’s face and tries to calm. Yuzuru’s eyes are wide, and though Javier can see the fear in them, there is also something else he cannot quite name. He wants to figure out what that something is, wants to take Yuzuru and keep him safe, keep him protected.

“I’m sorry.” Javier says, and he means it.

Yuzuru looks at him and shakes his head. They stay in a comfortable silence for while, each lost in their own thoughts. Javier tries to clear his head, to get rid of the negative feelings trying to consume him. Yuzuru tries to understand why he doesn’t flinch when this man touches him, why his hand on his feels almost like home. 

“You are a strange man, Javier Fernandez.” Yuzuru tells him and smiles when the Westerner looks at him with wide eyes. “I feel safe around you and I donor understand why. I barely know you.”

“I would never hurt you.” Javier swears, right hand over his heart. “And I will do my damndest to make sure no one else can.”

Yuzuru smiles at him and Javier feels the butterflies in his stomach, his heart beating so fast it feels like it will jump from his chest. The dancer leans closer and takes Javier’s face in his hands, mumbles something in his native tongue, so low and soft Javier can’t make out the words.

But he can see the curiosity, affection, warmth and the fear, hesitation he the other feels reflected in those dark and alluring eyes before they flutter closed and Yuzuru closes the gap.

It is so soft, like a feather brushing his lips, but warmer. It sets Javier on fire for a second, before an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility washes over him. This is where he is supposed to be, right here in this room, in this precise moment, with Yuzuru’s lips pressed ever so softly on his.

They part, blinking a few times. Javier wants to say something, but he cannot find the right words; nor does he want to disturb the atmosphere around them, so fragile it could burst like a bubble. Instead he offers his hands, and carefully moves the dancer to lay down his head on his lap, his fingers coming to caress his hair.

Javier watches him fall asleep, all the tension leaving his body with the sigh of contentment he lets out, nuzzling up to him.

He lies down, careful not to disturb him, and sleep finds him shortly afterwards, Yuzuru still on his lap.

The next morning when Javier wakes, their hands are clasped together tightly and he smiles, bringing them to his lips and kissing the other’s.

He will protect this man.

Come what may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Was it about time it happened? Let me know what you think in the comments, which I love love love!! 💜


	7. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier wants to show Yuzuru what it truly feels like. No pain, no torture. Just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! This chapter is long overdue, but here it is!! I won't tell you much, just enjoy it!
> 
> WARNING: mature content ahead! If it's not your thing, then kindly hit that back button!
> 
> Enjoy!

It turns out Keiko was right, of course. The Takahashi clan had organized a massive manhunt, pulling all their guard into searching for Yuzuru and Javier. And they found them, one warm morning at the back garden of the Oda state. The guards stalked the place for days and nights, but never dared enter. Once Lady Takahashi learned the two were under their protection she called off the search. Nobunari knew she would be back somehow, and just like his wife before, he was right.

They came on a quiet night, silently making their way through the house until they reached the room where Javier was staying. The rummaging woke Yuzuru, and he pretended to be asleep when they came in his room instead, head tucked in Javier’s neck. It was only when he heard the blade unsheathe that he screamed and grabbed the closest object, a heavy Jade figurine, to throw it at the assailants.

The Oda guard came rushing in and apprehended the assassins. They were taken to the Tribunal, where they refused to confess who had hired them. And though everyone was certain who it had been, without proof or confession, there was nothing the Tribunal could do.

And this is how Javier now finds himself back at Mao’s tea house, surrounded by Yuzuru’s friends and members of the Oda family. He listens attentively to every idea everyone throws around, nodding to some, shaking his head no to others.

Until the one idea he has been dreading for the past three weeks was put on the table: hide Yuzuru somewhere where Javier won’t have any access to him and send Javier back home.

“No.” Everyone present turns to the other end of the table, surprised it isn’t Javier disagreeing, but Yuzuru. “That is not an option.”

Javier sighs in relief, knowing Yuzuru doesn’t want to part anymore than he does. But the rational part of his mind warns him, knows this is Yuzuru’s best choice to avoid any danger.

So he swallows the lump in his throat and looks straight at the dancer, trying to mask the pain.

“It is not a bad idea.” Javier says, and Yuzuru gasps, hurt written all over his face. “If this will keep you safe, then so be it.”

“And when you are gone, then what?” A new voice says, and Javier jumps as he recognizes it. “What will happen when you are back in the West? Do you expect him to live his entire life in hiding?”

Everyone in the room gapes at the new appearance. He looks older than Javier remembers, and his hair is thinner than it was the last time he saw him. But the demeanor is the same, composed and commanding, with underlying care and understanding if you know how to read the man.

Duke Brian Orser of the Outlands.

“Brian?” Javier asks, still not believing his eyes. “What-? How-?”

“Akiko wrote to me.” He says, taking off the coat and gloves and setting them on a small table by the door. He comes closer to Javier and slaps the back of his head. “Honestly, you two. You will make me lose all my hair at this rate.”

He settles next to Javier and opens an envelope, showing some kind of paperwork. It takes Javier a while to recognize it. An official invitation for Yuzuru to stay in the Frozen Lands, handwritten and signed by the king of The West himself. Javier gapes.

“How did you get this?” Javier asks, holding the paper with shaking hands.

“I asked the king for it, of course.” Brian answers, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Javier knows Brian and King Evgeni are acquainted, but he never guessed they are this close. He reads the papers carefully, surprised to see there is no time limit to the dancer’s stay in his lands. His family’s lands. He looks at Yuzuru, so full of hope, and it is then he realizes.

He would be asking him to leave everything and everyone behind. His homeland, his friends, his life... and all because Javier had angered Daisuke.

“This is very generous of the king, and it would certainly be a dream, but...” Javier takes a shaky breath, the next words getting stuck in his throat. “It is his decision to make, not ours.”

Brian looks at him, surprised and pleased at the same time. Javier chuckles. A few years back, when he was still under the duke’s tutelage, he would have stubbornly made the decision by himself.

Now, he passes the papers to Yuzuru and lets him read them, waiting impatiently and watching all the emotions that run through the dancer’s face as he reads on. He sets the papers on the table carefully, his hand caressing them and he smiles sadly.

Javier’s heart cracks in his chest, threatening to shatter entirely.

“It will not be easy to leave town and make it to the port.” Yuzuru whispers. “There are Takahashi guards all around.”

Javier chokes on his breath. He looks at him, eyes wide and tears threatening to spill. He cannot begin to explain everything he feels at the moment, not even to himself. He sobs, stands and makes his way to the other end of the table. He kneels before Yuzuru, taking his face in his hands, thumbs tracing circles on the apple of his cheeks, before leaning in and kissing him.

Soft, tender, lovingly.

They part when someone clears their throat, and both turn to see Shoma with a serious expression on his face. 

“So, you will leave.” Shoma says.

“Yes.” Is all Yuzuru answers.

It is hours later, when they’ve finalized the plans to get them to port safely, that Javier stands in Yuzuru’s room back at the Oda state. They kiss passionately, with more urgency than ever before. Yuzuru’s hands tug at Javier’s shirt and the Westerner breaks the kiss.

The dancer looks at him confused, and Javier leans in to peck his lips.

“Are you sure?” Javier asks.

He receives a kiss for an answer, soft lips pressing hard and insistent on his. Yuzuru’s hands go back to tugging at his shirt and Javier breaks the kiss to take it off. He stands still as Yuzuru takes in the sight, lets the younger explore his naked torso with shaky hands, his fingertips lingering in the lines of his abs, going up to his pecs. He puts his right hand over Javier’s heart and hums.

The Westerner smiles softly and takes a step back. His hands work on his belt slowly, allowing Yuzuru to understand and get used to the idea of what is coming next. He lets the belt fall to the floor with a thud and starts pulling his pants down, biting his tongue to keep in the chuckles when he sees Yuzuru blushing to the tips of his ears.

He hears the gasp when he is fully naked and looks up to the younger. His eyes roam over his body, heated and glazed with want, and it sets Javier on fire. Yuzuru takes careful steps towards him, and kneels when he is close enough. His hands start caressing his skin at his feet, going up to his calves, his thighs. His blush deepens when his hands come close to his cock, and then move to his hips, up his ribs, to his collarbones and end up snaking around his neck.

“Beautiful...” he mutters and Javier chuckles.

Yuzuru looks at him, steals a kiss, and takes a step back. Suddenly, there is a shadow of doubt in his face, his jaw sets and he casts his eyes down.

Javier is by his side in an instant, and he leans in his ear, whispering softly.

“Your turn.” Javier says. “I want to see you.”

Yuzuru shakes, and Javier leaves a soft kiss on his forehead, taking his hands and guiding them to the intricate knot of the obi. He takes a step back and smiles reassuringly. His heart thuds painfully against his chest when he sees Yuzuru gulp and turn around. Shaky fingers work slowly on the knot and soon the obi is on the floor. Yuzuru wraps his arms around his waist, and curls in on himself a little. Javier frowns and approaches him slowly.

“We can stop, Yuzuru.” He whispers, not wanting to scare him.

“I- I just...” Yuzuru draws in a shaky breath and tries to steady himself. “I love the way you look at me... and I... don’t want it to change.”

His voice is the quietest whisper, but Javier hears him loud and clear. He shakes his head and takes one of Yuzuru’s hands, gently taking a hold of his chin with the other, and then resting his palm on the side of the younger’s face.

“It won’t.” Javier promises and smiles. “I know you have been hurt, and I know it left scars behind.” Yuzuru whimpers. “Beyond the physical, too. But I will love them, because they are a sign of how strong you are, to have overcome every obstacle life has put in your way.”

Yuzuru nods slowly, two fat tears running down his cheeks. The hold he has on the soft cotton he is wearing loosens. They stare at each other’s eyes, enjoying a conversation only they can understand, while Javier slowly and gently pushes the fabric down his shoulders, his arms, helping him out of it, until all the fabric is on the floor. Javier is surprised -and secretly pleased- to find Yuzuru wears nothing underneath his robes. He takes two steps back and drinks in the wonderful sight of a naked Yuzuru. He can see every carefully built muscle, every beauty mark, every scar. His eyes linger for a second on a set of sloppy kanji on the dancer’s chest, and his heart stutters painfully. He wants to erase those lines, make sure Yuzuru’s skin is clean and fair. But at the same time, he wants the dancer to be proud of his scars, the story they tell, a tale of strength and will to overcome.

Yuzuru Hanyu is the strongest person Javier Fernandez has ever met.

He comes close to the dancer and lets his hands map his body freely, with slow and deliberate touches. He makes sure to cover every millimeter of skin. When he is kneeling, Yuzuru’s cock right on his face, he smiles at the dancer and takes him in his mouth, groaning when he gasps. He sucks him slow and deep, like they have all the time in the world. His hand comes to play with the dancer’s balls and Javier’s senses are suddenly on overload, desperately seeking more of Yuzuru’s moans, more slurred words, more of his fingers tugging his hair, more of his musky scent of arousal, more of his head thrown back.

More Yuzuru.

Javier wants to feel every centimeter of the dancer moving inside of him, and then wants to show the dancer the same pleasure. He lets the length go with an obscene pop and stands, arms around Yuzuru’s waist and lips clashing with his. They part and the Westerner sees a hunger in the Easterner’s eyes that has pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach, strong and pulsing.

“Yuzuru...” he says softly, and the dancer hums, his hands caressing up and down his back, from his nape to his ass.

“That was amazing...” the dancer says in his ear, and starts kneeling, but Javier stops him. Yuzuru looks at him confused.

“Another time, my love.” He relishes in the silly little smile on Yuzuru’s face at the endearment. “Tonight I want to be yours. I want you to make love to me.”

Yuzuru’s eyes become the size of saucers and he gasps, doubt and insecurity clouding his face again. Javier pecks his lips.

“I’ve never- I mean...” the dancer says, looking down.

“I’ll guide you.” Javier tells him, taking his hands and guiding them to the swell of his ass, and he lets them rest there.

He starts walking back, toward the futon, with the younger following, hands massaging the flesh where they rest. Javier moans and pries the dancer’s hands away, turning and going down on his knees on the futon, his ass presented to Yuzuru. He reaches for a small vial of oil and puts it next to his leg. Javier pops three fingers in his mouth, sucking and slurping like he had with Yuzuru’s cock. When he deems them wet enough, he opens the vial and pours a generous amount of oil on the same fingers, brings them back to his tight opening and prods until he manages to slip a finger in.

It burns, but he knew it would. He hasn’t done this in a long time and they don’t have nearly enough lubrication to ease the stretch, but he bites back the whimper and starts moving his finger slowly, relaxing when his body starts adjusting and he ads a second. Javier lets out the tiniest whimper, and he hears the gasp behind him. He feels pleasure beginning, and moves his fingers faster. After a few minutes, he has three fingers buried deep inside, moving them fast and Yuzuru’s eyes fixed on them.

He feels the dancer’s stare like a physical thing, then Yuzuru moves closer, gently putting his hand on Javier’s wrist to feel the movement and he almost comes. Javier sobs because it feels so good, so real. He moans long and low as he takes his fingers out and turns to lie down, looking at the younger and smiling.

“Take the oil.” He pants and watches as Yuzuru does, opening the vial and pouring almost all of its contents on his hand, then guides it to his cock and wets it. Javier moans.

Yuzuru come closer and Javier spreads his legs, his eyes never straying from Yuzuru’s. He nods and watches with barely contained anticipation as the dancer guides his length to his hole, sucks in a breath and starts pushing inside slowly. Javier gasps and groans, the stretch burning but it feels so good, beyond the pleasure and pain, to finally be able to connect with Yuzuru like this, to be as close and intimate as two people can be. He moves his hips, enticing him to thrust all the way in. They groan when Yuzuru is sheathed deep inside him, and Javier’s pupils dilate when he sees the strain on the younger’s hips and thighs, controlling his urge to just piston his hips and fuck Javier thoroughly. Another time, he thinks.

“Move, Yuzu.” Javier whispers and the younger whines.

He knows what the dancer is going through, that first time inside someone, so overwhelmed by every new sensation. But at the same time, he has no idea what it is to be inside the one you love.

Yuzuru starts moving slowly, like he’s scared he will hurt him if he goes any faster. Javier lets him go at his pace, not in any hurry and he chuckles when Yuzuru starts cursing because it _'feels so good'_ and _‘I never knew, oh gods’_.

They move together almost lazily, Yuzuru exploring this new pleasure he is experiencing, Javier enjoying the slow built of it, anticipation making him salivate at the thought of what’s to come.

Then Yuzuru shifts slightly, changing the angle and thrusting right to his prostate. Javier screams and Yuzuru stops.

“Don’t stop, please, don’t- uh” he can’t speak coherently, so he sits up, moaning when the movement pushes Yuzuru deeper in, and moves his hands to the dancer’s ass, pushing him deeper.

“Javi- Javier...” it’s soft, a mere whisper ending in a moan, but it has Javier throwing his head back.

Yuzuru starts moving faster, caught in the haze pleasure brings, chasing whatever is boiling in his gut until it explodes and he falls forward, hands on either side of Javier’s head, face hidden in his neck, hips twitching and every muscle tense with the force of his orgasm.

Javier whines when he feels Yuzuru spilling inside, and he tightens, making him groan. He needs just that tiny bit more, just-

“Ah!” Javier screams when Yuzuru does something wickedly good with his tongue on his neck, and it sends him over the edge, coming hard, painting both their stomachs white with his release.

They stay like that for a while, trying to control their breathing, their feelings. When Yuzuru pulls out and moves to cuddle next to him, Javier takes him in his arms and hums, a blissful feeling of being complete settling in him.

He doesn’t know how much time goes by, an hour or two, he guesses. He turns his head to Yuzuru and kisses the top of his head, the younger cuddling closer to him.

“Will you truly come with me?” He asks quietly, a little scared of the answer.

“Yes.” Yuzuru says, sure and confident.

That is all Javier needs.

Yuzuru in his arms, on their bed, sharing a connection so powerful.

Yuzuru in his lands, in his house, free to do what he wants and be who he wants.

Yuzuru safe, without worries, without threats lurking.

He just needs Yuzuru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Liked it? Hated it? Drop a comment and tell me what you thought about it, I love love love love comments!
> 
> Only two chapters plus the epilogue left!


	8. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He makes a promise that brings Javier to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!! It’s here!! New chapter of Iteza. I’m sorry it took this long, but I had to rewrite it a couple times until I was satisfied.
> 
> Second to last chapter, here we go!

It’s a pleasant and sunny morning, the shops and stands around the Oda state busy with customers. They don’t really pay attention to Nobunari, other than the occasional greeting and smile. Of all the people crowding the street, he takes particular interest in the ones that stop whatever they are doing when they see him.

‘_Takahashi guards_.’ he thinks.

He knows it’s risky, but what choice do they have? Winter is just around the corner and the ports will be closed for a month, no ships coming or going further than their capital’s bay. If Javier and Yuzuru want to leave, it has to be now.

So Nobunari returns to the state, gathers the guards they had prepared for this and watches attentively as they take the hooded figure out the back door, onto the garden and out on the street, where a carriage waits for them. From the window, he can see the disguised Takahashi guards approaching the carriage carefully, maintaining a distance as it starts moving.

He turns back to the people in the room and nods at them.

“They’re following the carriage.” He says, and his face remains serious amongst the relieves smiles. “But beware, there might be more around.”

He takes a few steps towards Javier and offers his hand. The Westerner shakes it and then hugs him. Nobunari smiles and returns the affectionate gesture, patting his back.

“Thank you for everything, my friend.” Javier says, and he means it. Without Nobunari’s help, none of this would’ve been possible. And he never would have met Yuzuru if it weren’t for him. “I hope we will see each other again.”

“You can count on that.” Nobunari tells him and chuckles. “I hear your lands are beautiful during winter, so I will definitely visit you there.”

“You are welcome whenever you want.” Javier tells him.

“Javier, we have to go.” Brian urges him.

With one last hug, Javier takes his coat and makes his way out. By his side, Brian talks to the chamberlain, giving instructions for the last piece of luggage. A very important piece of luggage.

Javier turns discreetly to see it being placed on the back of the carriage. Just like Nobunari had predicted, there are Takahashi guards watching their every move as Brian and then Javier get in the carriage, ready to make their way to the port, where the duke’s and Javier’s ships are already waiting for them, ready to set sail.

It is a short ride that feels eternal to Javier. Every bump on the rode has Javier gasping, turning back to look at the trunks on the back. Brian swats the back of his head.

“Stop.” He hisses. “You’ll give it away, they’re still following us.”

Javier takes a deep breath and nods, putting his hands between his thighs and trying to relax. He lets out a sigh when they reach their destination and lets Brian get out first, using those few seconds to compose himself and put on a mask for the guards that have stopped right behind their carriage. Two of them dismount their horses and come to standbefore Brian and Javier. The taller of the two removes the helmet and bows.

“Lord Fernandez” he says. “We have been looking for you.”

“You knew where I was.” Javier answers tightly.

“Yes, we did.” The guard agrees. “Lady Takahashi and milord Daisuke are saddened you are leaving without a proper goodbye, sir.”

“I have nothing to say to that family.” Javier tries to control the anger, but he cannot. “Please tell them this is the end of our relations, commercial or otherwise.”

The second guard removes his helmet in a haste, and Javier is not truly surprised to see it is, in fact, Daisuke.

“You cannot do that, Fernandez!” He screams.

“But I can, Daisuke.” He smirks. “You see, I am in charge of my family’s businesses this side of the world and I am damn sure my parents would not like to be associated with a family that allows the rape and aggression of innocent people.”

Daisuke takes a step closer, staring daggers at Javier. He tries to look menacing, but all the Westerner sees is a frightened man about to lose everything. His business, his fortune, his reputation, his pride.

“Where is he?” Daisuke asks, voice low but shaky.

“Somewhere you will never be able to hurt him again.” Javier answers.

He turns and makes his way to the ship, leaving Daisuke there gaping. He boards and stands by the edge, watching as the crew carefully loads all the trunks and goods he has acquired for the business.

Javier sighs, looking at the Land of Sun one last time as the ship starts moving, waves rocking gently against it. Brian comes to his side, patting his shoulder and smiling.

“It’ll be worth it, Javier.” The duke says. “You will see.”

Javier prays he is right.

It is a long voyage, though the sea seems to want him home as soon as possible and it cooperates. Javier is exhausted by the time they arrive, and he wants nothing more than to lie on his bed and sleep for a month. But first he has to sort through everything he has brought with him. He stands on wobbly legs, helping the administrator check trunks as they arrive to his family’s home. One by one, they sort through them and separate the ones to go directly on sale from the ones to go in storage.

“Javier.” A soft and warm voice calls him and he smiles. He turns to look at her and hugs her tightly.

“Mother.” He sighs. “I missed you.”

“Of course you have.” She chuckles and loops her arm through his. “Come, I want to know everything and your father wants a word with you.”

They go in the house and Javier feels a sense of relief wash over him. Being back is definitely great and he takes in every carefully selected piece of decoration. His mother guides him to his father’s office, where the man sits behind his desk, talking to a young lady Javier knows all too well.

“Ah, son! You’re back, good.” His father exclaims when he spots them. Javier feels his mother’s hand squeezing his arm and he looks at her. There’s an apologetic but stern smile on her face. “As you can see, we have company.”

“I can see that.” Javier answers. “Lady Marina.”

They had met before since their families are close associates. She was pretty and nice, but Javier had refused the offer of marrying her, telling his father he did not wish to marry someone he didn’t love.

Javier shakes his head.

“Marina, would you give us a moment in private?” His father says.

She curtsies and leaves with Lady Fernandez. Javier and his father start a staring contest, until his father takes some papers and drops them on his desk. He gestures for his son to come closer and Javier reads the papers, rage present in all his features.

“You promised me...” he hisses.

“I’m not asking you to tie yourself to her forever.” His father says simply, raising a brow. “Believe me, she doesn’t want this anymore than you do.”

“You’re asking me to marry someone to breed!” He screams. “Does she agree to that?!”

“Watch your tongue.” His father threatens. “Her situation is trickier than yours.”

Javier listens attentively as his father explains the deal. Apparently, Marina had fallen in love with a shop keeper from her family’s business and had given her virginity to the man. When they asked her parents for their blessing, they refused. Still, Marina and the young man kept on seeing each other, and Marina ended up with child. To avoid the scandal, her parents had begged his to force Javier to marry her.

“I want to talk to her.” Javier says, mind running a thousand miles an hour and trying to find the best solution.

“Go ahead.” His father gestures toward the door and Javier scoffs.

He leaves his father’s study and finds Marina and his mother talking by the garden. Javier takes a deep breath and goes to meet them.

Both ladies look up when he gets there, and Marina averts her eyes. Javier shakes his head softly and smiles at his mother.

“Mother, a word alone with Marina, please?” He says softly and kisses his mother’s cheek before she leaves.

Marina refuses to look at him, even when he sits. He waits patiently for her to speak first.

“Javi I-“ she sobs and Javier takes her hand in his.

“Don’t cry.” He says softly. “Here’s what we’ll do.”

It’s two weeks later when they gather their families in a small chapel close to the Fernandez state. Marina is dressed in a white, flowing dress and Javier wears his gala clothes, complete with his noble sash and necklace. His parents are clearly uncomfortable, his father looking down and his mother looking at him with guilt written all over his face. Marina’s parents look smug, clearly all too pleased to have managed to tie down the great lover of the West. Javier snickers, if only they knew...

A soft harp starts playing a hymn and everyone is called to attention. The priest and priestess start their sermon, talking alternately, and smiling at the young couple.

“Who gives this woman?” The priestess asks.

When Marina’s father tries to come closer to the altar, he is stopped by one of Javier’s personal guards. He looks at Javier in shock and Javier chuckles, shaking his head.

“I do, ma’am.” Javier says, taking Marina’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He then takes a step to the side, letting a young man dressed in crisp, navy blue clothes take his place. Javier nods to him, and then to the priest and priestess. The ceremony continues, Lord Rio still held in the arms of the guard, while Lady Rio mutters curses under her breath.

When Marina and the young man are married, Javier nods to his father, jerking his head to the left. Everyone in the group follows after Javier into a small room in the back of the chapel. Lord Rio shakes off the guard and confronts Javier.

“How dare you?!” He screams. “Who do you think you are to give away my daughter?!”

“I didn’t give away your daughter.” Javier answers, calm and composed.

He retrieves a folded paper from his pocket and presents it to Lord Rio. The man pales as he reads it.

“The king did.” Javier adds.

He smirks at the indignant sound coming from Marina’s parents. When his parents had told him of Marina’s situation, Javier had been quick to formulate a plan that would allow them both to be happy and protected. He knew Brian was still in his lands, so he took a horse and went to see him. The duke traveled to the capital as fast as he could, and returned last week with a royal decree, handwritten and signed by king Evgeni himself, allowing Marina to marry whom she pleased and giving Javier permission to name her children his heirs.

“As you can see, there is nothing you can do to revoke the marriage.” Javier says. “Marina will be entitled to her position and inheritance, and their children will inherit not only your fortune, but the Fernandez titles, fortune and business as well.”

“You cannot expect me to do that!” Lord Rio exclaims.

“I don’t.” Javier replies. “But I would love to see you explain to the king why his orders have not been followed.”

Lord Rio stiffens and turns to look at his wife , then at his daughter. Marina stares right back at him, and chuckles.

“You have what you always wanted, father.” She says, her hand tightly clasped in her husband’s. “Someday, our fortune will be joined with the Fernandez fortune and someone with your blood will carry on the title.”

The man scoffs and turns to his wife again, offering his arm and leaving. Javier’s parents stare at their retreating figures in shock and then turn to look at their son. Pride swells in Javier’s mother’s heart as she watches Marina hug him and thank him for everything.

The door opens and a man the Fernandez family knows well walks in. Brian is dressed in formal clothing and he makes a face when he sees the scene in the room.

“I missed the ceremony, didn’t I?” The man says. “Oh well, couldn’t be helped.”

“Duke Orser, we didn’t know you were still here.” Javier’s father says and shakes his hand.

“I had some business to take care of.” Brian answers, looking intently at Javier. “I will be leaving today, but I wanted to congratulate the couple.”

Marina blushes and thanks him, her husband following suit. They talk for a while, enjoying the refreshments the cook prepares. Lord and Lady Fernandez promise to visit the duke in the Outlands sometime soon. Before he leaves, Brian presents the newly wedded couple with a pair of intricately made gold rings, and the Fernandez with a painting he had found while in one of his trips. He turns to Javier, a knowing smile on his face, and pats his shoulder.

“I have no present for you, brat.” Brian tells him. “But I did bring someone to you.”

Javier laughs, hugging Brian and turning to the door when he hears it open. He stares in awe, taking in the vision he is presented with. It is just as powerful as it had been the first time he saw him, almost two months ago. This time he wears black robes made of the finest silk and intricately decorated with golden patterns, the occasional glimpse of purple and silver on the sleeves, too. His long hair is tied back in a ponytail and decorated with beads of gold and precious gems.

He can hear his mother’s gasp and he can picture his father’s surprise. He hears Marina’s softly whispered ‘_he’s gorgeous_’ and he agrees.

He is gorgeous.

He gulps and takes careful steps toward him, thinking of everything he put him through. But he smiles as Javier stops before him and brings a hand to caress Javier’s cheek softly. Despite the difficulties they faced, they have made it.

Javier laughs and shakes his head. The last time he saw him, he was being escorted away in secret from his ship. It had been a dangerous affair, orchestrating his disappearance from the Oda state. A young Oda guard with the same body types as his had been dressed in his clothes and had left the state towards the winter house the Oda family had in the north of the Land of Sun. The ruse had worked wonders when they observed the Takahashi guards following the north-bound party. They then proceeded to hide and transport him, the real him. He was wearing heavy furs and carefully stepping inside an ornate wooden trunk, and being caged in it before it was loaded onto the carriage to make its way to port. It wasn’t until they were well away from the coast that he was allowed out, looking pale and a little seasick. Javier had spent the entire voyage with him, making sure he was well and telling him all sorts of tales about his homeland, enjoying the twinkling of his eyes, his smile that made them disappear, his laugh that put a stop to all of Javier’s negativity. They had enjoyed each other’s bodies, too, and Javier had been all too pleased to introduce him to a new world of sexual pleasures.

Javier takes his hands and kisses them, then his cheeks; he leans down to leave a kiss on top of his heart and comes back up to devour his lips. He melts in his arms, pressing closer and kissing back hard.

No one and nothing around them matters. Who cares about Brian’s smug smile, Lord Fernandez’s awestruck expression, his mother’s giggling, Marina’s chuckling.

None of it matters, because he is real. Flesh and bones and blood. A warm body pressing against his, hands squeezing his shoulders. A heart that beats in unison with his, that loves with his.

Yuzuru is real, and there, and he whispers softly in Javier’s ear, a promise that is enough to bring Javier to his knees.

Yuzuru is real, there with him, in his arms.

And he is not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments, I promise to answer them all later today!! 💜💜


	9. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return to see justice is made, before going home.
> 
> Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!! New chapter!!! This is coming to an end!! It’s this one and another, and a tiny epilogue.
> 
> I don’t know when I might be able to upload the rest, so for now, enjoy this one!!

It has been three years. Three very long and, at times, very difficult years.

After Marina’s wedding, she and her husband moved into one of her parents small houses in the city, from which they learned the ropes of the Rio business while preparing for their first child. It was on a hot summer evening that little Enrique was born and named after his father and Javier’s mother. He was a lively child who enjoyed all the attention he received. As he grew, he became particularly close to Yuzuru, who would often dance and play the samishen for him.

As for Yuzuru and Javier, it was difficult at first.

Though Yuzuru had been highly educated during his childhood and teen years, he had no real experience running a business the size of the Fernandez Trade Corporation. Nevertheless, he studied and applied himself until he became more ruthless than any other negotiator the family had ever had.

It also took him sometime to get used to the new freedom he had, one he hadn’t enjoyed since his parents’ deaths. He started by learning everything about his new land, and continued to teach the Fernandez traders all there was to know about the Land of Sun.

He hadn’t forgotten his art, though that was usually reserved for Javier’s eyes, much to the Westerner’s pleasure.

Now, Javier stands a few steps from Yuzuru, who is looking at the city emerging on the horizon, a serene smile on his face.

He had worried it might be too soon for Yuzuru to return to his homeland, but he had insisted on coming along, saying he misses his friends and wants to see how everyone is doing. The pang of guilt pulsing through Javier had been visible, and Yuzuru was quick to press a reassuring kiss to his lips.

The city is just as they remember it, busy and loud but organized and friendly. This time, there is no councilor waiting for Javier but several guards with a carriage, all of them bowing to them. Javier looks to his left to see Yuzuru smiling and offers his arm, the Easterner taking his hand instead. Javier chuckles.

They get in the carriage and Javier delights in seeing Yuzuru looking around, absently talking about this street or that stand. All talk comes to an end when they drive past a state Javier knows all too well. Or he used to.

The once great mansion is partially destroyed and what is left looks very poorly maintained. The gardens are unkempt, wild weeds growing and taking over the blooming bushes that used to be there. All the windows and doors are open, without wood or paper screens covering them.

But what really makes Yuzuru scream ‘stop!’ to the driver is a piece of paper nailed to the fence in the entrance. He descends the carriage and takes the paper with shaky hands and is rooted in place by what he reads. Javier worries after a few minutes go by and he doesn’t move, his shoulders shaking.

“Yuzu?” He calls and hears a strangled sob. He’s by his side in seconds, and Yuzuru silently hands him the parchment.

Javier reads it, surprised at first, then relieved. It seems his predictions had been right and the Takahashi clan had lost everything. First, they lost their fortune when the Fernandez family turned their backs on them, their debt growing and their business shrinking. With the loss of their financial status came the inability to pay taxes and finally, the emperor’s orders to strip the clan of their noble status and to take possession of the states they owned to pay what they owed.

What really has Javier’s heart hammering in his chest is the knowledge that Daisuke was arrested and is awaiting trial. He is to be tried for the rape and intimidation of Yuzuru Hanyu.

“Good.” Javier says, hugging Yuzuru who is still crying. “He will get what he deserves.”

Yuzuru nods against his shoulder, and lets Javier guide him back to the carriage. It is a short ride to their final destination and Javier chuckles and removes his hand from Yuzuru’s hair when he sees them waiting by the front gates.

“Look, my love.” He whispers. “Someone is eager to see you.”

Yuzuru wipes the tears off his face and looks out the window, laughing when he sees his friends waving enthusiastically. He gets off as soon as the carriage has stopped and soon finds himself engulfed in several pairs of arms, question after question thrown his way.

“Let him breath.” A new voice says, and Javier smiles and nods at him. “Welcome back, Yuzu”

Yuzuru hugs Nobunari, a few tears running down his face. They make their way inside the house and seat around a table with tea and refreshments. They talk about Yuzuru’s life in the West, about Javier and Marina’s almost wedding, and finally, about the Takahashi clan.

“They were taken to a debtors prison about a year ago.” Nobunari explains. “I had the chance to talk to the minister and explain the situation with Daisuke and he was taken to the common prison of the Northern Empire. They brought him back two weeks ago for trial. The emperor will preside it.”

Yuzuru gapes and looks at Javier, who is also surprised.

“What about Lady Takahashi?” Javier asks.

“Like I said, they were taken to prison.” Nobunari answers. “Well, not all of them. Akiko pleaded the emperor to annul their marriage and it was granted. She remarried about six months ago and is expecting her first child.”

Javier is happy for her. She is a wonderful woman who deserves everything good after having to put up with that monster of a husband. Yuzuru puts down his cup of tea and looks at Nobunari, his expression suddenly serious.

“I want to see him.” He says, and it has a Javier spurting his drink and coughing.

He looks at the younger with wide eyes and fear written all over his face. Yuzuru holds his gaze and nods, trying to reassure Javier. The Westerner gulps, ice cold fear still running through his veins, but he swallows the lump in his throat, presses a soft kiss to his temple and nods.

“Are you sure, Yuzu?” Nobunari asks.

“I want him to know he hurt me,” he says, voice serious and determined. “But he never broke me.”

Javier smiles, squeezing Yuzuru’s hand. They talk some more about Javier’s family, little Enrique and Nobunari visiting them the following year to spend winter in the Frozen Lands with his family.

Two days later, Javier and Yuzuru stand before a dark and sturdy building, heavily guarded. They approach the entrance and hand the guard the papers, the man’s eyes widen and he bows deeply to Yuzuru. He guides them through several corridors to the furthest end of the prison, where a single door can be seen.

“The prisoner must remain cuffed at all times.” The guard tells them as he opens the heavy metal door. “You have a visit, Takahashi.”

The man looks up, and Javier struggles to recognize the proud bastard he once knew. His face looks sickly thin, his skin ashen. There’s an unkempt beard growing from his chin, and his once for physique is all skin and bone, covered by tattered robes he supposes were luxurious long ago.

The moment he recognizes who stands by the door, a scowl takes over his expression, chin up and arms crossed. Javier chances a glance at Yuzuru, who looks calm and composed. A spark of pride blooms in Javier chest. Years ago, Yuzuru would have been trembling like a leaf in the wind, now he stands proud.

“What?” Daisuke spats. “You came to forgive me, Zuzu? To tell me how good you are doing now that you are officially Fernandez’s whore?”

Javier is ready to strike, but he stops dead on his tracks when he hears Yuzuru chuckle.

“No, Daisuke.” Yuzuru tells him. “I came to tell you this is all your doing. No one is to blame but you.”

“Am I really guilty of being seduced by a tempting slut like yourself?” Daisuke mocks him.

“I also came to give you a message.” Yuzuru ignores Takahashi’s jabs and produces a parchment from his pocket, holding it out and reciting its contents. “Daisuke Takahashi, by order of the emperor of the Land of Sun, you are to be tried for your crimes of violation and torture committed against Yuzuru Hanyu. The trial will be held at the Hall of Justice of our capital in a week’s time.”

“You-“ Daisuke interrupts.

“You are allowed a defense, witnesses and a jury of peers.” Yuzuru finishes, leaving the parchment on the floor and watching as Daisuke takes it in shaky hands. “Just so you know, I will be there, ready to rebuke every lie that will leave your lips.”

“You- you bit-“ Daisuke’s head snaps to the left when Javier slaps him hard, his hand throbbing.

“That is enough from you, Takahashi.” Javier speaks for the first time. “Know that Yuzuru is a part of the Fernandez family and as such, outranks you. You will show your respect.”

Yuzuru takes his hand, squeezing it tightly and nodding. Both men exit the cell, Daisuke’s screaming getting lost in the distance as they make their way out of the prison. Yuzuru settles in the carriage and lets out the breath he had been holding. Javier kisses his cheek and Yuzuru hums.

“You were so brave in there, my love.” Javier whispers.

“I admit, I am scared for the trial.” Yuzuru’s voice is low, barely a whisper.

“You will do great, Yuzuru.” Javier assures him. Yuzuru smiles.

A week later, they find themselves sitting in the center of a grand hall, scarcely decorated, and surrounded by members of the most important families in the land. Javier dresses in formal wear, complete with the jewelry that denotes his status, while Yuzuru wears an intricate set of black and red robes. Everyone looks at the couple, some whispering malicious gossip and others in awe of the man that managed to capture the heart of the indomitable lover of the West.

The trial begins, the emperor’s judges presenting both sides of the case, arguing over this testimony or that evidence. The moment arrives for Yuzuru to tell his version, and Javier fists his jacket to stop himself from jumping and breaking every bone in Daisuke’s body.

“Hanyu-san.” Daisuke’s attorney calls for his attention, a clear look of disdain in his face. “How can you be sure it was Takahashi-sama who attacked you that fateful night? You yourself have said it was dark.”

“It was.” Yuzuru answers and moves closer to the judge, asking for something.

The elder’s eyes widen, but he nods and Yuzuru stands, takes a deep breath and starts undoing the top of his robes. The silence is broken by the tens of voices whispering, wondering what exactly is he doing. Javier’s heart hammers painfully in his chest, feeling both proud and terrified.

The robe opens enough for Yuzuru’s chest to be visible and the whispers of curiosity turn to horrified gasps and whimpers. Daisuke’s lawyer gapes, and turns to look at his client, clearly not having been informed of this.

“As everyone can see, sir, I am quite certain Takahashi-san is the man who raped me.” Yuzuru’s voice doesn’t waver, loud and clear, and the judge calls for order when the people start throwing insults. Yuzuru covers himself again and returns to his seat by Javier’s side. Javier takes his hand and kisses it, smiling and nodding.

“He will never be yours, Fernandez!” Daisuke screams while his lawyer tries to shush him. “He will always bear my mark, I will always own him.”

“No, Daisuke.” Yuzuru says. “You had my body once, you owned my nightmares and fears for a long time. But you never have and never will own my heart.”

“That is enough!” The judge says, turning to Daisuke. “Daisuke Takahashi, by the powers vested in me by the emperor of the Land of Sun, I hereby sentence you to die. As a noble, you should be given the choice of your sword, but I am revoking that privilege. You will die quartered, and be buried in an unmarked grave. The sentence is to be carried out by dawn, tomorrow.”

The hall explodes in cacophonous chattering and screaming, Daisuke wailing as they drag him away to await his death. Yuzuru deflates in his seat and Javier helps him up. The younger clings to him, refusing to let him go, sobbing quietly on his shoulder. Javier gets him out and onto the carriage, holding him all the way to the Oda state. News of the sentence had already made it to the house when they arrived, but a look from Javier shuts Nobunari. He takes Yuzuru to the room they share and carefully lays him down on the futon, carefully undoing the intricate knots holding his robe together.

“You are so strong, love, so brave.” Javier whispers, leaving a path of kisses on his skin. “I am so proud of you.”

Yuzuru’s hands grip his hair tight, keeping his head on top of his stomach. Javier kisses it repeatedly and tries to come up.

“Don’t...” Yuzuru says, voice raw. “Keep going, please.”

Javier kisses his abdomen once more and swirls his tongue in his navel, making him moan.

“Javi...” Yuzuru moans. “Javi please!”

The Westerner understands and moves lower, taking Yuzuru’s cock in one hand and licking the tip before taking him fully in his mouth. Yuzuru arches off the futon, moaning and whispering for Javier to suck harder, deeper, faster. Javier fists his own cock and strokes himself fast and hard, coming in his hand seconds before Yuzuru comes down his throat.

They stay in each other’s arms, calming their breathing and enjoying the heat.

“Javi...” Yuzuru whispers, drawing shapes on Javier’s skin with his fingers. The older hums, and turns his head to look at him.

“What is it, love?” He asks softly, smiling when Yuzuru drops a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m ready to go home.” Yuzuru says, voice slightly muffled against Javier’s skin.

Javier smiles, eyes closing to keep the tears at bay.

“Then I’ll take you home.” He tells Yuzuru.

And he does. Four days later, the look at the horizon from their ship, the city behind them growing smaller and smaller.

They are coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Did Daisuke get what he deserved? Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	10. The Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their hands are bound together, as they start the rest of their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi!! Guess what? Iteza is back, and it's almost done!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always, English is not my first language, so please ignore the mistakes (I'll try to go over them later)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Yuzuru takes a deep breath, inhaling the salty scent that surrounds them as they approach the easternmost shore of the Frozen Lands. It has been an easy voyage, certainly easier than the last one he made. He shakes his head.

“Lord Hanyu?” a young voice calls and he turns to see a young sailor who blushes when he smiles at him. “Lord Fernandez is looking for you, milord?”

“Thank you.” he bows, and the young man looks flustered all over again, bowing deeper.

He makes his way to their stateroom, the biggest and most luxurious in the ship, and finds him doing the buttons of his shirt. He hums, and Javier turns.

“There you are” he says, approaching him and kissing him softly.

Yuzuru wraps his arms around him and kisses him deeply. He will never stop marveling at how amazing being this close to his lover feels, when just a few years ago he abhorred the idea of physical contact of any kind. But Javier has shown him everything it is to be loved, and to love someone back. The Westerner tangles his fingers in his long hair, pulling a little a Yuzuru chuckles and breaks the kiss.

“We have to go.” he whispers, careful not to break the atmosphere surrounding them. “We’re almost at port.”

“Are you excited to be home?” Javier asks, hesitant, and Yuzuru can see that shadow of guilt that always takes over his face.

“Let me see…” he taps a finger on his chin and smiles before answering. “I am coming back to one of the most beautiful states in the land, I get to see the little devil that is my godson…”

He takes Javier’s hands in his and kisses them softly.

“And I get to go home with the man I love.” he says, lips almost touching Javier’s. “Why wouldn’t I be excited?”

Javier smiles at him, soft and loving, like always. They kiss one more time before heading outside, just in time to hear the captain start shouting orders as they approach the port. It takes them another hour to dock and by the time they stand on firm land, Yuzuru is more than eager to get home and to their bed. A carriage is waiting for them, and the Easterner is in and out of sleep for the entire ride.

He wakes with the sun descending in the horizon and he sits up abruptly. He looks around and sighs when he sees their room, with trunks and new trinkets scattered around. It feels so good to be back. Familiar, comfortable and warm. There is a knock on the door and then it opens to reveal Lady Fernandez.

“Yuzuru, you are awake.” she says, same maternal voice and cheery demeanor. “Good. We are almost ready for supper. Come join us when you are ready.”

He nods, and before he can answer she is gone. He leaves the bed, holding back the whine when the slightly chilly air in the room brushes against his bare skin. He makes quick work of freshening up and doesn’t wear anything too ostentatious, just a simple cotton yukata. He makes his way down and turns to the dining hall, only to find it empty. There is laughter and many voices coming from the kitchen and he curiously makes his way there, where they are all sitting around the big wooden table. They quiet down a little when the door closes, but instantly shuffle around to make room for him. He sits next to Javier, who kisses his hand and smiles at him so brightly he puts all the stars to shame.

“What are we celebrating?” he asks right in Javier’s ear, though it seems people hear him anyway. Javier chuckles and gives him an envelope.

He takes it curiously, and gasps when he recognizes the royal seal. He opens it carefully and takes out a rather official looking parchment and a smaller note. He reads the first carefully, eyes going wide and he gasps when he grasps the meaning. He then takes the smaller note, fingers trembling and tears pooling in his eyes, as he reads the words the king himself has written. A sob escapes his lips when he is done, and he turns to face Javier.

“Javier…” his voice breaks, and he clears his throat but it does not help. “This…”

“I know.” the Westerner tells him. “If you accept me, that is.”

Yuzuru laughs. Who, if not him? The man who saw him, saved him, cared for him, taught him so much, gave him a new chance in life. The man who has loved him despite his shortcomings, his past, his reputation. The man who has given him a new family, a new home, a new beginning.

Who would ever compare to Javier? Who else could Yuzuru possibly want to marry, if not Javier?

“Do you not know the answer?” Yuzuru whispers, leaning to rest his forehead against Javier’s.

They smile at their new beginning.

Two months later, when all the flowers are in bloom and their sweet scent fills the air, Javier stands on the last step of the beautiful gazebo in the garden, dressed in a long coat the color of night with tight, black pants, his noble sash and necklace; with everyone’s eyes trained on him until a soft bell rings and all the guests turn, gasps and murmurs of awe filling the garden when the vision that is Yuzuru steps into view. He wears traditional Eastern robes of the purest white underneath and a sort of coat embroidered in red and gold on top. His hair is tied into a bun and from it dangle various pendants. He looks breathtaking.

Yuzuru makes his way to the gazebo, unable to look at anything or anyone other than Javier. The ceremony is short, but meaningful and it has Javier tuning in and out of focus because he cannot stop staring at Yuzuru standing beside him. The priestess hands him an ornate cup filled with wine and Javier takes a sip before passing it to Yuzuru. he holds Yuzuru’s hands as he repeats the vows.

“With these arms, I shall hold. With these feet, I shall walk by your side. With this mouth, I shall kiss you. With this body, I shall please you. And with this heart, i shall love you. For as long as this world exists.”

His legs are wobbly and he blinks back the tears when Yuzuru repeats the same vows. The priestess binds their hands together with a red fabric, a tradition from the Land of Sun they had asked her to incorporate. Yuzuru smiles for a split second, before he leans in to press a bruising kiss to Javier’s lips. The garden is filled with cheers and laughter, but the couple stay in their own little world.

They bring their foreheads together, hands still bound, and Javier whispers.

“For as long as this world exists, my love.”

“Forever.” Yuzuru whispers back.

Their lips meet in a new dance, and their story has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know in the comments, you know I love love love them! Last chapter will be an epilogue and I'll try to upload it as soon as possible! <3


	11. Epilogue: The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes two hundred years, but they meet again. Under diamonds and stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello!! Last chapter is here!! This one is an epilogue, and I hope you enjoy it. As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistake.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> PS: make sure to check the end's notes for some fun facts about the fic!

“Welcome, everyone, to the Fernandez Historic State and Museum.” A woman in her thirties greets the group of students making their way into the grand hall of the mansion. “My name is Paloma and I will be your guide.”

A seventeen year old young man scrolls through his phone, paying no attention to what the woman is saying. Someone taps his shoulder and he looks up to find his professor there, a stern and disapproving look on his face.

“Pay attention.” The professor tells him, and he rolls his eyes. “Just because you know the history of the place, it doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want to.”

The young man bites back the words he wants to tell his professor and locks the phone before putting it back in his pocket. He reluctantly turns his attention to the woman.

“As I am sure you already know, this state is part of the House of Fernandez foundation, and four nearly four hundred years, it was the center of the Fernandez Trade Corporation, until they moved to the capital.”

They start walking towards the ballroom, which is intricately ornates with mirrors and panels of gold. The woman lets them walk around, before they gather back in the center.

“The house is one of the best maintained constructions of the Golden Age of the West but, as you will see later on, it incorporates many Eastern elements in its decoration.”

The seventeen year old is bored out of his mind, ready to run off to the gardens or all the way back home to the capital. The number of rooms, halls chambers they have visited in the past two hours is insane, and he wishes he could just disappear.

“And now, for the main attraction.” The woman says, stopping before a double wooden door. “I am sure you all know the story, of course. This room, which has recently been renovated to its former glory, is known as the Iteza-Ohitsujiza room, or the Sagittarius-Aries room. And it once belonged to Lord Javier Fernandez and Yuzuru Hanyu-Fernandez themselves.”

He rolls his eyes, he has heard the story so many times before. He tunes out until the professor pokes him in the shoulder again. He huffs.

“Their love story is the main reason people come to visit this house.” The woman says. He can hear the girls cooing. “And this room is the architectural manifestation of that love.”

She opens the door and holds it until they are all inside. The room is bigger than the rest, with walls painted a soft cream color, decorated in the corners with golden vines. The floors are of a dark wood. In the center of the room stands a four poster bed, with red silk bedding and a golden embroidered duvet. There are two desks facing each other, with two sets of quills and two ink pots. On the left wall, there are two portraits. One of a man in his thirties, dressed in the noble suit of the Golden Age. He is handsome, with a goatee and chocolate brown eyes, and looks a lot like the young man staring at him.

Next to it is a portrait of an Easterner dressed in soft pink robes decorated with orange, fuchsia and green gemstones. The seventeen year old looks at the gorgeous man on the painting, entranced by the serene but powerful beauty portrayed.

“Meet the legendary lovers of the Golden Age.” The woman says, interrupting the teenager’s train of thought. “Lord Javier Fernandez and Lord Yuzuru Hanyu-Fernandez. These portraits were made to celebrate their official naming as Lords of the Frozen Lands, commissioned by the couple’s friend, Duke Brian Orser of the Outlands. They used to hang in the Hall of Names, in the city council, and were replaced here after the room’s renovation.”

They go in looking around the room, and he enters a smaller chamber with very different decor. The walls are lined with some kind of fabric, the windows covered with thin translucent paper, there is a small round table and a two cushions on each side of it. The floors are also covered in soft fabric. In a corner, he sees a string instrument leaned against the wall and two neatly folded pieces of white shimmering fabric. He goes further into the room and finds a piece of parchment placed on the table, yellowed with the ink faded by time.

_ ‘I will wait for you, until we meet again in the skies.’ _

“Lord Javier wrote those words for Lord Yuzuru.” The teenager jumps when he hears his professor’s voice. “Come on, you’re missing the best part.”

They return to the main room, where they find everyone looking up at the ceiling. There, encrusted in the midnight blue paint, are a set of diamonds, some bigger than the others. They shine like a thousand lights and create a pattern of intertwined lines and dots.

“Iteza meets Ohitsujiza.” The guide tells them, and the teenager doesn’t bother to look at her. “There’s a legend about it, you know?”

“What do you mean?” the teenager asks.

“They say the day their love is reborn, Iteza and Ohitsujiza shall fall from the sky and bless the new lovers. So, basically, two of the diamonds fall and the lovers will be happy forever.” she recites, and chuckles. “Obviously, this is just a silly story, but it’s cute.”

The woman turns to address the rest of the group, telling them to exit the room as there is another tour waiting. The young man stays behind, eyes still fixed on the twinkling jewels in the ceiling. There is a soft voice whispering something on his right, and he turns. His eyes threaten to fall out of their sockets when he sees the young man standing by his side. He must make a sound, because suddenly there he is. He looks definitely younger than in the portrait, but it is him.

They stare at each other unblinking, and it seems like they cannot believe what they see.

“Javier!” his professor calls him, clearly annoyed.

“Yuzuru, come on, let’s go” a boy their age says.

They snap out of the trance and walk away, still looking at the other. Javier spends the rest of their trip to the Frozen Lands in a kind of daze. He arrives home and his parents ask about his trip, if he has learned anything of his family history. He just nods and locks himself in his room, and spends days and nights reading all about his ancestor’s life, their love.

“Javier?” his mother’s voice calls,soft and warm.

“Yes?” he answers.

“Was the trip that bad?” she asks, truly concern and he feels a bit guilty.

“No, mom.” he says softly, and kisses her cheek. “It was very special.”

He kisses her cheek and leaves, just when her phone rings. She answers and turns abruptly to gape at her son’s figure walking away. She smiles.

“Of course…” she whispers. The person on the other end asks what she means, confused. “Nevermind. You were telling me something about the gardens?”

The smiles stays on her face the entire day, and she just chuckles whenever someone asks her about it. Her son can tell something is up, but she remains quiet.

“Darling.” her husband asks when they are alone in their bedroom. “You’ve been distracted all day.”

“Something wonderful happened to our son in the Frozen Lands.” she says, kisses his cheek and walks towards the window, staring at the night sky outside.

_ ‘Madam, there’s been a problem in the Iteza room. The central diamonds have fallen, right after a group left.’ The head curator had told her. _

_ ‘So they finally met.’ _

In the night sky, two constellations shine brighter than the rest. The Archer and Ram finally meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I'm kinda sad this is over, but oh well... (It was about time...) Lemme know what you think in the comments!! I promise I'll answer them as soon as I get home!
> 
> Some fun facts!!
> 
> Almost all of this fic was written on my way to or from work on my phone, it was inspired by a song by Yoshida Brothers and the Memoirs of a Geisha soundtrack.  
All of Yuzu's outfits are inspired by his programs, as are Javi's.  
This fic was supposed to be a one-shot... riiiiight...


End file.
